The Red Dragon
by viclesan
Summary: Le retourneur de temps autour du cou d'Harry explose, envoyant son âme dans le passé. Quand Harry se retrouve dans le corps d'un enfant de dix ans, dans le jardin de sa tante, il souhaite faire les choses bien cette fois et sauver tous ceux qu'il a perdu. La première chose dont il a besoin est de faire de ses amis les nouveaux Maraudeurs, et convaincre le Choixpeau de les réunir.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous! je vous publie la traduction de The Red Dragon, écrit par Yes I'm using a typewriter que vous pouvez trouver à cette adresse : s/11931564/1/The-Red-Dragon

L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à l'auteur original. Je ne possède que la traduction.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue : 31 Octobre 2002

Harry était face à son ennemi, la personne, le monstre qui l'avait empêché de vraiment vivre sa vie les vingt dernières années.

Il ne restait rien en ce monde pour Harry, sauf tuer Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes. Presque tous ses amis et collègues étaient morts, même les malveillants Dursley (bon Vernon et Pétunia pas Dudley) refroidissaient dans leurs tombes.

''Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. '' Souriait le seigneur des ténèbres, citant la voyante morte depuis longtemps.

'' Finissons-en avec ça.'' Harry avait vingt et un ans maintenant, il avait vécu avec une part du seigneur des ténèbres en lui pendant vingt ans. Il voulait être seul : mort ou vivant. La majorité de ses amis étaient morts et les mangemorts étaient plus puissants qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Harry n'avait aucune autre raison de vivre à part de tuer le monstre en face de lui.

'' Oh Harry ! Où est le plaisir dans tout cela ?''

Harry le coupa ''Endoloris !'' Harry avait mis longtemps avant de s'autoriser ces mauvais sorts contre cet homme – cet être monstrueux – et ses partisans.

Le ministère était tombé et même Azkaban était en ruines. Voldemort et les mangemorts utilisaient ces mauvais sorts. Harry ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être désavantagé plus longtemps. Pas après que tant de choses aient été perdues… Sans parler de ce qui arriverait s'il échouait ce soir.

Les sorts fusaient depuis ce qui semblait être des heures. Harry n'avait pas encore utilisé le plus noir des sortilèges existant, bien qu'il soit sur le point de craquer maintenant.

''Avada Kedavra ! '' Renvoya le seigneur des ténèbres derrière son bouclier

''Dissico !'' Les sortilèges volèrent et Harry sentait le poids de l'effort jusqu'au fond de son âme.

''Avada Kedavra !'' Le sort final surprit Harry qui le reçut en pleine poitrine.

Harry ne sentit pas la mort instantanée qu'il avait attendu pendant des années. À la place le sort explosa sur le retourneur de temps qui pendait à son cou. Le cadeau qu'il avait reçu plusieurs années auparavant vola en éclats, sa magie explosa. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que crier alors qu'il se sentait arraché atome par atome. Il sentait que tout son corps était en feu.

Et puis…

* * *

Bon voilà le prologue, je suis gentille je ne vous laisse pas sur cette fin.

Je vous mets le premier chapitre tout de suite.


	2. Chapitre 1

Re coucou!

Donc voilà la suite! Je rappelle que cette histoire est une traduction, que ni l'univers de base ni l'histoire n'est à moi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1: 1er Juin 1991

Harry était secoué de tremblements. Chaque centimètre de son corps le faisait souffrir. Les souvenirs affluèrent brusquement. Harry ignorait comment mais quelque chose était différent. Il ouvrit ses yeux, comme s'il finissait un battement de paupières. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression que ses yeux se soient fermés depuis plus d'une seconde.

Harry ne pouvait plus respirer, il était dans le jardin de Privet Drive. Il y avait une truelle sur le sol près de lui et il était entouré de mauvaises herbes arrachées.

Il fallut à Harry un moment. Il chercha à travers chaque souvenir qu'il avait. La guerre… Voldemort…. Ses mains étaient plus petites. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elles aient put être si petites. Le sortilège de la mort. Le jardin qu'il haïssait depuis des années.

"Le retourneur de temps." Souffla Harry. Serait-il possible qu'il ait remonté le temps ? Ou peut-être qu'il avait avancé, mais il doutait de ce fait. Cela faisait un moment que Privet drive avait complètement brûlé. Harry se retrouvait à désherber – une fois encore- les bégonias, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ses mains bougèrent pour désherber les plantes. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Ce ne serait pas l'idéal pour y parvenir. De plus ça ne lui a jamais rien apporté de réfléchir, si ce n'est de l'inquiétude.

Ça pouvait être un rêve ou un cauchemar, une hallucination. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait pu lui faire quelque chose, mais après tout ce qu'il avait déjà traversé il en doutait. Voldemort voulait juste en finir autant que lui. Il voulait gagner.

"Gamin, dépêche-toi avec ces mauvaises herbes. Je veux manger aujourd'hui." Appela son oncle excluant le rêve de ses théories.

"Oui oncle Vernon." cria Harry, essayant de taire le sarcasme dans sa voix. Il ne pouvait décidemment pas supporter cet homme. Harry désherba le jardin et espérait qu'Hermione était toujours en vie. Il aimerait bien lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait.

Quand Harry entra dans la cuisine ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le calendrier. On était en juin 1991. Quelque chose qu'Harry, avant de découvrir la magie, aurait prétendu être impossible. Son esprit s'était-il déplacé dans le temps ? Le retourneur de temps n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Il permettait de revenir en arrière de quelques heures à peine. Un voyage de dix ans était impossible.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de faire à manger gamin?" Vernon était debout dans la cuisine prêt à surveiller le garçon.

Harry s'arrêta un moment, hésitant à répondre, avant de se décider pour un chemin moins risqué, du moins pour le moment. C'était seulement le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

"Que voulez-vous manger oncle Vernon?" répondit-il.

Les jours passèrent à Privet drive et rien ne changeait pour Harry. Le Dudley plus âgé lui manquait; ils n'étaient pas devenus bons amis mais ils avaient acquis une sorte de respect mutuel.

Il devait faire profil bas, penser à ce qui s'était passé. Comprendre ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ensuite.

Retourner passer ses nuits dans son placard fut le plus difficile. Ses souvenirs de la guerre, de sa vie passée, étaient obscurcis et vagues mais ils étaient suffisant pour lui donner des cauchemars. Cependant, quelque chose le troublait dans ces cauchemars. Les souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux mais l'émotion ne déchirait pas son cœur comme ce fut le cas avant. C'était comme le souvenir d'un film plutôt qu'un souvenir de sa propre douleur.

Les jours commencèrent à devenir des semaines et les semaines passèrent jusqu'au 23 juin. L'anniversaire de Dudley. Cette fois pourtant il se sentit sincèrement désolé pour Mrs Figg et sa cheville cassée. C'était une gentille femme qui voulait toujours le meilleur pour lui.

"Je pourrais y aller et l'aider." suggéra Harry, il n'était pas impatient d'aller au zoo avec son cousin. Ce fichu serpent était mieux enfermé. "Pour lui faire du thé, par exemple. Je ne veux pas ruiner l'anniversaire de Dudley."

"Ça pourrait fonctionner Vernon." Suggéra Pétunia. Donc Harry fut déposé chez la cracmol et les Dursley s'en allèrent.

"Oh bonjour Harry. Je suis désolé je ne peux pas faire grand-chose." S'excusa-t-elle tandis qu'Harry lui passait une tasse de thé et installait sa jambe.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mrs Figg. Puis-je vous demander quelque chose?" demanda Harry en s'asseyant dans le canapé près d'une photo du chat Alice.

"De quoi s'agit-il?"

"Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais dit que vous étiez une cracmol?"

"Harry de quoi parles-tu?" La femme semblait avoir peur, elle n'était pas une grande actrice alors elle ne pouvait pas bien le cacher.

"Ne dîtes pas à Dumbledore que je le sais mais vous auriez pu me le dire. J'ai presque onze ans." Lui déclara-t-il. Harry était toujours tiraillé entre ses théories sur le voyage dans le temps et celle sur les hallucinations.

"Ce sont les Dursley qui te l'ont dit?" Elle semblait encore plus inquiète en posant la question.

"Ils ne m'auraient pas autorisé à venir ici s'ils savaient." Expliqua Harry. "Je suis impatient d'aller à l'école et partir loin d'eux. Mais irez-vous bien?" Harry baissa le regard sur la jambe emplâtrée.

"Oh Harry tu es si gentil. J'irai bien mon garçon. Comment l'as-tu su alors?"

"C'est une longue histoire."

"Je pense que nous avons le temps Harry." Elle souriait ressemblant un peu plus à cette femme qu'il avait vu au Ministère durant son audience, en quelque sorte plus forte.

Harry respira profondément. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider alors il lui raconta tout sur son époque à Poudlard et la guerre. Il lui dit tout.

"Oh mon Harry… Comme c'est horrible… Pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune."

"Vous me croyez ?"

"Bien sûr mon chéri. Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas?" Elle lui prit la main et la caressa avant de renoncer et revenir à sa place initiale. "Personne ne peut inventer pareil mensonge. Pas avec autant de douleur sur son visage."

"Merci."

"Pas de problème mon chéri. Maintenant tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense?" présumait-elle. Elle sentait qu'Harry était un garçon fort.

"Oui s'il vous plaît."

"Mon cher Carlo - paix à son âme - étudiait et écrivait des livres sur les sortilèges concernant les voyages dans le temps. Il était fasciné par cette idée, son arrière-grand-père avait inventé le retourneur de temps tu sais ? Mais il était un cracmol comme moi. Je pense que c'est ce que tu as fait, ou du moins que tes souvenirs ont traversé le temps."

"Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette histoire."

"Eh bien mon chéri, Carlo m'en a dit un peu plus sur les retourneurs de temps. Tu ne peux pas aller très loin sans te blesser. Le savais-tu?" Harry acquiesça. "Bien. Comme tu es allé très loin tu as dû être séparé de toi-même dans le saut. Peut-être en laissant ton âme ou juste tes souvenirs voyager."

"Ce n'est pas un rêve?"

"Non mon chéri, je ne pense pas que ça le soit, mais peut-être seras tu capable de faire mieux cette fois ? Tu sembles découragé quand tu en parles. Peut-être as-tu une seconde chance ?"

Harry soupira et sentit le soulagement tomber sur ses épaules.

"Harry il y a un escabeau dans le garde-manger. Utilise-le et récupère la boîte en métal sur l'étagère du haut. Tu mérites un biscuit, je pense. Tu as sauvé le monde."

"Merci Mrs Figg." Il sourit à la vieille femme et se leva pour le garde-manger. La boîte était pleine de sablés et de divers types de biscuits pour le thé. Il était un peu déçu par le manque de chocolat mais l'homme endurci dans le corps d'un garçon de dix ans, était heureux peu importe ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

Ils parlèrent toute la journée, surtout sur les différences entre le passé d'Harry et son futur. Arabella Figg lui avait aussi montré des photos mouvantes de feu son mari. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin parler à quelqu'un du monde magique et Harry ne semblait pas avoir dix ans.

On frappa à la porte et Pétunia était là avec son visage acerbe comme toujours quand Harry ouvrit la porte. "Merci de l'avoir pris malgré votre jambe Mrs Figg."

"Oh c'était un plaisir Pétunia. Cela vous dérangerait-il si je vous l'empruntais encore jusqu'à ce que ma jambe aille mieux? Il a été très utile."

Pétunia réfléchit un moment avant de sourire. "Bien sûr Mrs Figg. Il pourra faire votre ménage ou votre jardinage tant que vous ne le pourrez pas. N'est-ce pas?" dit-elle ces derniers mots sur un ton sec et mordant.

"Bien sûr." Dit automatiquement Harry.

"Merci à vous deux. On se voit demain alors Harry." Harry ravala son sourire. Cet été serait bien meilleur que tous ceux qu'il avait eu auparavant. Il pouvait survivre à l'odeur de chou.

* * *

Voilà! N'hésitez pas à poster une review, je la traduirai à l'auteur.

Je débute dans la traduction et la publication, si vous avez des conseils/ avis je suis preneuse! :)

Je pense publier une fois par semaine, je préviendrais si ça change.

à la semaine prochaine! :)


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut tout le monde! Merci pour vos reviews, je les ai traduits, je vous donnerai la réponse de _Yes I'm using a typewriter_ dans un edit. Voici déjà ce que moi je peux vous répondre:

Matsuyama : Merci beaucoup, je vais essayer de le faire, j'ai une amie qui me relie pour me dire quand je tourne mal mes phrases.

Miss-Stark99 : On peut dire que oui, ça doit faire bizarre mais dans un certain sens il a encore tout à apprendre comme on peut le voir dans ce chapitre.

Ofo: ça je vais attendre la réponse de l'auteur pour te répondre ^^

Rose-Eliade : Merci je prends en compte ton conseil.

TiteVaurienne, Marie La Petite, Lolotte, stephanie, Outlander83 et Le Cerf : La voic cette suite!

Note Importante : Je pense avoir sous estimé mon temps passé sur un chapitre, j'ai failli être en retard pour ce deuxième chapitre. Pour être sûr de ne plus avoir ce problème à l'avenir, je passerai à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

Sans plus attendre le chapitre 2!

* * *

Chapitre 2: 22 Juillet 1991

Harry se réveilla tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Et ensuite récupérer le courrier. Il avait compté les jours jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait l'intention de sauver son cousin de sa petite altercation qui devrait avoir lieu à la fin de la semaine à venir. Il se fichait que son oncle passe la semaine à moitié fou, mais Dudley l'avait aidé vers la fin de la guerre et c'était une occasion unique pour Harry de le remercier.

On était lundi donc il devait cuisiner un petit déjeuner copieux avant que son oncle n'aille travailler. Il essaya de faire vite pour être prêt à bouger.

Lorsque le bacon et les œufs furent finalement sur la table et que chacun mangeait - Harry évidemment exclus - le courrier arriva.

"Dudley va chercher le courrier."

"Demande à Harry d'y aller."

"Gamin va chercher le courrier. Puis va chez Mrs Figg."

"Oui oncle Vernon." Harry se rua vers la porte d'entrée. Il ramassa les lettres, cherchant l'épaisse enveloppe de parchemin. Une fois trouvée, il la cacha sous son t-shirt et passa le reste à son oncle Vernon.

"Maintenant va-t'en."

Harry cacha son sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte. Il piqua ensuite un sprint jusqu'à la maison Mrs Figg.

"Tu sembles essoufflé Harry. Viens ici et déjeunes." Mrs Figg savait qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné, et lui avait donc gardé quelques céréales. Il se sentit coupable d'avoir pensé à mal d'elle au tout début. Elle était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une famille pour lui, ce que les Dursley ne seraient jamais.

"Merci."

"Oh ce n'est rien mon chéri. Maintenant mange."

Elle donna à Harry un peu de lait à la banane du frigo. Elle essayait de le remplumer un peu avant d'aller à Poudlard, et le lait à la banane était le pêché mignon d'Arabella Figg depuis son enfance.

"Merci Mrs Figg. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer." Dit Harry depuis l'autre côté de la petite table dans la cuisine. "Ma lettre de Poudlard!" Il lui montra l'enveloppe en parchemin.

"Oh bravo Harry." Harry et Mrs Figg avaient développé une sorte de relation grand-mère/petit-enfant, et Harry était content que quelqu'un partage son excitation. Ses souvenirs ne faisaient pas obstacle à sa joie d'enfant. "Viens et finis ton lait. Tu pourras emprunter Candace* pour envoyer ta réponse à Albus."

Mrs Figg prêta à Harry une feuille de parchemin et une plume pour qu'il écrive sa lettre. La plume paraissait être comme étrangère à sa main, son écriture n'avait jamais été superbe mais c'était comme s'il tenait, à nouveau, une plume pour la première fois de sa vie.

"Tout va bien Harry?"

"Je trouve que c'est difficile d'écrire, Mrs Figg. C'est étrange. J'ai écrit avec une plume des centaines de fois avant." Lui confessa-t-il.

Mrs Figg parcourut la feuille des yeux et réfléchit un moment. "Tu sais ce que je pense Harry ? Je ne pense pas que tu aies déjà écrit avec une plume." Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, elle sourit et le coupa. "Attends laisse-moi expliquer. Tes souvenirs, ou ton âme, ont remonté le temps. Pas ton corps. Ce corps n'a jamais tenu de plume avant. Tu dois le réapprendre."

"Oh non… Rogue va –encore- me prendre la tête." Se plaignait Harry faisant sourire la vieille femme.

"Allons, Allons ! Tu peux t'entraîner cet été. Tu as quelques semaines pour progresser. Ta mère et cette jeune fille Hermin- tu as dit qu'elles avaient appris très vite et qu'elles étaient née-moldus."

"Hermione."

"Ah oui. Tu peux venir ici pour t'entraîner. Je t'aiderai. Maintenant, voyons voir, dis-moi ce que tu as à dire et je l'écrirai, comme ça le directeur pourra le lire."

"Merci Mrs Figg."

"C'est bientôt ton anniversaire Harry, non ?" Désormais, Mrs Figg pouvait un peu se déplacer et tous les deux buvaient de la limonade dans le jardin, pendant que les chats-fléreurs couraient autour d'eux.

"Le trente et un." Harry était penché sur la petite table de jardin, recopiant un vieux livre usé que Mrs Figg lui avait prêté. C'était un livre sur les bases de la botanique et son utilisation dans la réalisation des potions. Il avait son temps avant de finir la bibliothèque de Mrs Figgs depuis que sa sœur avait été à Poudlard. C'était ça ou un manuel ennuyeux à mourir sur l'histoire de la magie.

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi."

"Mrs Figg vous m'avez déjà donné plus que…"

"Harry viens ici."

Ils se déplacèrent dans la salle que les Dursley utilisaient en salle à manger. C'était une salle pour les chats de Mrs Figgs. Elle l'utilisait pour l'élevage et le soin des nouveaux nés. Son odeur était très prononcée.

"Des fléreurs, des bébés ? »

"À moitié fléreurs. Comme chacun de leurs parents- Snowy ici est leur maman." Mrs Figg caressa la tête de la maman chat. "Tu peux prendre un des chatons. Je ne te ferai pas payer Harry. Ils partiront à la Ménagerie magique en septembre. "

Harry sourit et observa les neufs petits chatons. Il y en avait trois orange, un totalement blanc, un gris clair, deux noirs, deux gris anthracite et tachetés de bleu.

"J'aurais aimé une chouette Mrs Figg." Dit-il honnêtement alors qu'il pensait à Hedwige puis à Pattenrond.

"Je suis sûre de pouvoir parler à Albus. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Harry."

"Vraiment?"

"Choisis un chat Harry. Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi." Elle baissa son regard sur les chats, sa voix devînt douce et un peu triste. "Je veux que tu aies un animal qui pourra te protéger." Elle savait qu'Harry allait traverser encore tellement d'épreuves.

Harry se pencha alors vers les minuscules chatons. Ils étaient juste assez âgés pour s'éloigner de leur mère. "Puis-je avoir une fille?"

Mrs Figg retira deux des chats- les deux seuls mâles, un roux et un gris clair. À ce moment, un des chatons tacheté commença à s'accrocher à la jambe d'Harry, le griffant profondément.

"Aïe ! Hey !" Le chat miaula, et se dépêcha de retourner vers sa mère. Harry essuya le sang de ses coupures. "Je peux prendre celle-là Mrs Figg, s'il vous plaît ?"

"Elle est survoltée." Prévint-elle.

"Elle a l'air assez loufoque, je vais l'appeler Zana*."

La vieille femme sourit, elle trouvait que les sorciers avaient une étrange façon de choisir leurs familiers. "Je le garderai ici pour toi jusqu'à septembre. Je pense que ta tante nous ferai une crise."

"J'aimerais pouvoir vivre avec vous." Avoua Harry.

"C'est gentil de ta part. Tu iras à l'école en septembre, tu seras bien mieux là-bas."

"Je vous enverrai un hibou pour vous dire comment je me débrouille."

"Merci Harry ! J'aimerais beaucoup."

Poudlard

Albus Dumbledore avait toujours eut beaucoup de courrier, en tant que directeur de Poudlard, en tant que président-sorcier du Magenmagot ou encore simplement par sa réputation.

Il avait toujours lu la moindre parcelle de parchemin qu'il recevait, pas toujours aussi minutieusement qu'il l'aurait fait à une autre époque. Il y en avait beaucoup trop pour les lire jusqu'au bout.

Il reconnut le hibou brun qui venait de passer sa fenêtre. Arabella savait qu'elle ne devait le contacter que dans le cas d'un danger mortel pour Harry. Il le lui avait répété après ses deux premières lettres.

Pétunia aurait finalement accepté le garçon- en arrêtant de le comparer à ses parents. C'était quasiment impossible d'élever un enfant sans s'y attacher.

Il récupéra précipitamment le parchemin de la patte du hibou et l'ouvrit.

'Monsieur le Directeur Dumbledore de Poudlard.

Mon nom est Harry James Evans-Potter. J'ai récemment reçu ma lettre d'acceptation dans votre école et souhaiterais vous remercier de croire que je pourrais y apprendre quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais été aussi surpris, que lorsque j'ai eu ma lettre mais j'étais ravi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il existait quelque chose comme la magie.

J'aimerai savoir si quelqu'un peut m'aider à chercher mes fournitures scolaires, étant donné que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où je pourrais les trouver. De plus, comme vous pouvez le constater dans ma présentation je souhaiterais utiliser le nom de jeune fille de ma mère en plus de celui de mon père. J'ai l'intention de le rendre légal lorsque je serais suffisamment grand. Serait-il possible d'être inscrit en tant que Evans-Potter plutôt que juste Potter ? Ce n'est pas grave si ne n'est pas possible mais je ressens le besoin de le demander.

Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'accueillir dans votre école. J'espère bien faire.

Je vous prie d'agréer en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués

Harry Evans-Potter

Dumbledore relu la lettre une deuxième fois. Arabella a-t-elle parlé à Harry de ce qu'elle était? Ou Harry s'était-il confié à elle en recevant la lettre?

Le directeur se mit à écrire une lettre pleine de questions à Arabella Figg. Qui d'autre aurait pu permettre à Harry d'utiliser le hibou?

* * *

Petites Précisions

*Candace - En français ça aurait donné Candice, mais j'ai préféré garder le nom anglais

**Loufoque/toquée/farfelue se dit Zany en anglais, il l'appelle donc Zana.

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Je vous dit à dans deux semaines pour le prochain! :)


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou tout le monde! Et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs! Ouf! Il est tard mais je suis dans les temps!

J'étais au comic con ce week-end à Paris, du coup entre le train, les billets, la valise et le costume c'était chaud! Si par hasard vous y étiez, que vous avez vu une folle en perruque bleu ciel avec oreilles, queue et pattes de chat, ben c'était moi!

Bref! Nous revoici dans ce nouveau chapitre et on avance tranquillement! Et je dois dire que ça fait chaud au cœur de voir les encouragements et le nombre de personnes qui veulent suivre l'histoire grimper petit à petit. Merci beaucoup!

D'ailleurs, quand j'ai annoncé à ma bêta-reader que j'avais 49 personnes qui suivaient l'histoire, elle s'est dépêché de se connecter pour être la 50ème la vilaine!

Alors répondons d'abord aux reviews!

DetectiveRan008 : Tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas tout te raconter, sinon ça ne serait plus drôle de lire l'histoire :p (en espérant que tu guérisses!)

ofo : Oui, mais c'est le début, ce chapitre là est un peu plus long que les autres. Après, je comprends parfaitement ton envie d'en lire plusieurs d'un coup (je fais pareil pour les scans de mangas). Du coup, je te retrouve au prochain chapitre!

Miss-Stark99, Matsuyama, TiteVaurienne, tim, stephanie, Maxine3482 et Rose-Eliade : La voici cette suite! :)

Je le redis, cette histoire, l'ensemble des personnages et tout ce qui va avec... Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartiens à JK Rowling et Yes I'm using a typewriter! Je ne fais que traduire!

* * *

Chapitre 3: 30 juin 1991

Privet Drive

C'était l'anniversaire de Harry. Il s'était couché tôt pour la première fois depuis longtemps. D'habitude, il restait éveillé, mais après le meilleur été de sa vie – En temps normal ses étés étaient un compte à rebours jusqu'à l'école – il s'était rapidement endormi. Le placard était froid et aussi humide qu'il l'avait toujours été mais Harry dormit bien.

Il se leva à six heures comme d'ordinaire et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il se demanda si celui qui viendrait serait Hagrid ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait onze ans.

La famille était assise autour du petit-déjeuner lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Les coups furent frappé avec tant de force que Harry ne doutait plus que ce soit Hagrid.

"Qui diable cela peut-il être?! grommela Vernon en se levant. Qui pensez-vous donc être p-p-p-pour frapper à ma porte comme ça?" ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

"Ah Vernon Dursley le grand homme moldu, ria Hagrid de bon cœur. Suis là pour récupérer Harry."

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez au gamin?" grogna Vernon.

"Je dois l'amener chercher ses affaires pour Poudlard."

"Quoi?! Il n'ira pas dans cette écol-"

"Bonjour. Je suis Harry."

"Bonjour Harry. Tu es devenu si grand."

"J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu." Dit Harry. "J'ai fait un rêve où vous étiez sur une moto volante."

"Je t'ai déjà dit que les motos ne volaient pas!"

Hagrid ignora le moldu. "Tu te souviens." Dit-il en souriant "C'est le jour où je t'ai amené ici."

"J'ai lu ma lettre. Je peux vraiment apprendre la magie?"

"Bien sûr. Je pourrais aussi te raconter tellement d'histoires sur tes parents à Poudlard."

"Mes parents y sont allés ? Je ne le savais pas." Dit-il en feintant l'innocence. Et Hagrid se déchaîna.

"Vous ne lui avez rien dit sur ses parents ?! Les plus grands sorciers de leur génération!" Hagrid fulminait contre Vernon. Puis Pétunia s'énerva à son tour contre la mère de Harry et son 'monstre' de mari.

C'est à ce moment-là que Hagrid perdit son calme et Dudley se retrouva affublé de sa queue de cochon. Avec les couinements et le besoin d'être materné de Dudley, Harry et Hagrid en profitèrent pour s'en aller.

"Je peux pas croire que tu doives vivre avec eux."

"Ce n'est pas toujours horrible, ils me laissent beaucoup voir Mrs Figg." Expliqua-t-il, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Londres. "C'est une vieille femme qui vit quelques rues plus loin. Elle a beaucoup de chats, ils sont énormes."

Hagrid l'emmena sur le chemin de Traverse et le Harry de dix ans ne cessait de s'émerveiller. Il admira toutes les boutiques récupérant les détails qu'il avait manqué toutes les fois d'avant. La rue grouillait de monde, chacun se dépêchant de faire son propre shopping. Certains étaient habillés en moldus mais la plupart portaient de simples robes sorcières. Il y avait pleins d'enfants dehors aujourd'hui, s'agglutinant autour du magasin de balais et celui de bonbons.

Harry fit une liste de ses fournitures pendant qu'il admirait le paysage. Il avait besoin de récupérer quelques petites choses qui n'étaient pas sur sa liste. Il devrait peut-être revenir sans Hagrid mais espérait que non.

"Allez Harry suis moi ! On doit d'abord se rendre à Gringotts."

"Désolé Mr Hagrid, mais j'ai des petites jambes." Harry sourit en se rappelant son affection pour l'homme alors qu'il grandissait pour en devenir un lui-même.

"Oh désolé Harry. Suis un peu trop rapide pour toi hein ?" Hagrid ralentit un peu pour que Harry puisse marcher près de lui. "Et appelle moi juste Hagrid. Pas de Monsieur pour moi."

"Désolé Hagrid." Ils entrèrent dans Gringotts et Hagrid posa les deux clés sur le bureau du gobelin.

"Humm excusez-moi." Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour parler au gobelin. "Je ne souhaite pas vous faire perdre votre précieux temps mais serait-il possible de parler à quelqu'un du coffre de mes parents. J'ai une question, ou peut-être plusieurs à poser."

Le gobelin sembla bomber légèrement le torse à savoir que même cet enfant comprenait que son travail était très important et à ce titre son temps limité.

"Mr Potter, je vous ferai rencontrer le gestionnaire de votre coffre Malrok, il surveille le coffre Potter depuis soixante ans maintenant. Il répondra à toutes vos questions Mr Potter. "

"Je vous en remercie infiniment, Monsieur."

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir à demander Harry?"

"Je veux m'assurer que les Dursley ne pourront pas toucher à mon argent." Lui dit Harry. "J'ai aussi d'autres questions, j'ignore comment l'argent fonctionne ici et j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de demander aux experts."

"Tu es un garçon intelligent Harry."

"Merci Hagrid." Dit Harry, avec un sourire discret aux lèvres.

"Gripsec and Malrok." Le gobelin assit au bureau présenta les deux gobelins qui apparurent à côté de Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux plus petits que Harry mais Malrok semblait plus grand de quelques centimètres par rapport à l'autre gobelin. Il était habillé de vêtements légèrement plus serrés, malgré cela, il y avait peu de différences entre les deux.

"Suivez-moi." Gripsec les conduisit hors de la salle de marbre. "Les chariots sont de ce côté." Harry remarqua l'inconfort de Hagrid à la mention des chariots. "Coffre 687 – coffre de Harry Potter. Par ici."

"Merci, monsieur." Harry observa l'intérieur du coffre. "Humm Combien me suggérez-vous de prendre pour mes affaires d'écoles?"

"Selon mes calculs, Si vous souhaitez du matériel de qualité et tout de neuf. Quelque chose comme quatre-vingt-dix gallions."

"D'accord… puis-je retirer disons… deux cents gallions?"

"Facilement."

"Humm Harry, je descends chercher quelque chose pour le Professeur Dumbledore. Je reviens ici dès que j'ai fini."

"Bien sûr Hagrid, sans problème." Hagrid partit avec Gripsec. Harry se tourna alors vers l'autre gobelin. "Mr Malrok, combien représente un gallion en livre sterling?"

"Jeune monsieur, il faut une livre sterling par noise. Il y a dix-sept mornilles pour un gallion et vingt-neuf noises pour une mornille. Cela représente donc quatre cents quatre-vingt-treize livres sterling* pour un gallion."

"Waouh ça fait beaucoup. Pourrais-je également avoir cinq-cents livres? "

"Oui, c'est possible." Le gobelin ne semblait pas heureux de cette idée.

"Puis-je vous poser une autre question? Vous êtes le professionnel."

"Oui Mr Potter."

"J'ai une partie de ma famille qui est moldue." Le gobelin semblait encore plus mécontent. "Je ne souhaite pas qu'ils aient accès à l'argent de mon père par aucun moyen. Mon père les détestait particulièrement."

"Je vois. J'appréciais sincèrement Mr Potter. Il respectait notre connaissance spécialisée." Le gobelin plaça sa main sur une pile de pièces et commença à remplir un porte-monnaie de gallions. L'objet faisait la taille d'un billet de dix livres et les gallions semblaient disparaître à l'intérieur. "La réponse : à moins que votre famille ne vienne ici et montre une preuve ministérielle qu'il ont le droit de toucher à votre héritage, non ils ne seront pas capable de toucher à votre or. Mon conseil professionnel est de ne simplement pas leur dire que vous le possédez."

"Je suis d'accord." Acquiesça Harry, il savait que les Dursley n'ont jamais touché à son argent dans ses souvenirs mais ils étaient morts avant d'en avoir la chance. Harry ne voulait pas que ça arrive encore une fois et c'était bien d'avoir quelques garanties. "Y a-t-il plus de... Y a-t-il autre chose qui n'est pas ici?"

"Votre capital actif est bien plus important qu'ici. Il y a le coffre 691, qui est le coffre familial Potter. Vous y aurez accès lorsque vous aurez quinze ans. Ceci est votre coffre fiduciaire, il y a un faible pourcentage de votre coffre familial, quelques livres et quelques objets sur l'étagère derrière. Il y a également des actes de propriété et d'héritage dans le coffre Potter."

Harry s'avança vers les étagères et observa les objets qu'elles exposaient, les affaires de ses parents. C'est à ce moment qu'un Hagrid pâle réapparut.

"Est-ce que j'ai une maison?" demanda Harry, il avait vu les restes brûlés de Godric's Hollow la dernière fois. Il n'était pas impatient d'y retourner rapidement.

"Non Mr Potter. Vous êtes propriétaire d'un édifice à Godric's Hollow. Il y a un cottage dans le septième comté, mais il n'est pas viable et un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse, transféré dans le coffre de Mr Potter lorsque Sirius Black avait vingt ans. Pour finir, vous possédez le manoir Potter, la maison ancestrale de votre famille. Il y a également des actions sur des sociétés que les gobelins ont analysé pour vous."

"J'ai quatre maisons?" Harry savait pour Godric's Hollow mais pas pour les autres lieux. En même temps, quand il était assez vieux il avait été distrait par sa recherche de Voldemort.

"Harry, Godric's Hollow est en mauvais état. Il n'a pas encore été restauré. J'ai entendu dire que le manoir avait besoin de petites réparations lui aussi."

"Oh, et bien… Je pourrais y vivre un jour?" Peut-être pourrait-il l'utiliser pour s'éloigner des Dursley. Il pourrait certainement utiliser l'appartement, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui l'éloigne d'eux le plus tôt possible.

"Lorsque vous aurez accès au coffre familial - oui." L'informa le gobelin. "Vous obtiendrez également votre titre de Lord, à ce moment-là."

"Quand j'aurais quinze ans." Acquiesça Harry et en soupirant . Ce serait déjà mieux que la dernière fois, il aurait au moins deux ans de liberté s'il se débrouillait bien.

"Bon, il faut y aller Harry. On a encore beaucoup à faire."

"D'accord Hagrid. Je vous remercie beaucoup Mr Malrok. Je suis désolé d'avoir utilisé autant de votre temps. Je suis sûr que vous avez d'autres choses plus importantes à faire."

"En effet Mr Potter." Acquiesça le gobelin. "C'est gentil de votre part de le comprendre. Votre or est entre de bonnes mains."

"Merci encore, Mr Malrok."

Harry était silencieux dans le chariot du retour et laissa un Hagrid très pâle rejoindre Le Chaudron Baveur. Il prit une seconde pour respirer un peu avant d'entrer dans la boutique de vêtements. C'était le début, il allait tout changer à partir de cette conversation.

"Bonjour." Dit-il calmement en rentrant dans la boutique.

"Ah bonjour! C'est aussi pour Poudlard ?"

"Oui M'dame."

"Entre alors, commençons par te mesurer." Elle le plaça à côté de Draco et commença ses mesures.

Draco apparaissait un peu partout dans les souvenirs de Harry. C'était un enfant horrible, intimidant les autres avec ses amis sans raisons apparentes. Cependant, quand Draco devint un homme Harry trouva qu'il valait mieux que ça. Il était devenu quelqu'un de meilleur.

Draco était terrifié par son père. Le garçon et l'homme avaient tous deux subi certains des sortilèges les plus violents qui soient, par nul autre que Lucius Malefoy lui-même. Harry sauva Draco de cette violence ce qui les mena à une entente. Draco avait sauvé la vie de Harry de nombreuses fois pendant toute la guerre et Harry lui en avait retourné la faveur. Il était l'un des derniers alliés de Harry à mourir, dans la douleur et d'une manière atroce. à dix-neuf ans Harry considérait Draco comme un ami.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry." dit-il en tendant sa main au garçon pour serrer la sienne. "Harry Evans." Pour Harry, il s'agissait d'un plan audacieux, qui pouvait échouer à tout moment. Il espérait changer le futur en commençant par Draco.

"Malefoy, Draco Malefoy." Draco lui serra la main le regardant de haut en bas avec dédain.

"Humm, tu vas à Poudlard toi aussi?"

"De toute évidence. Dans quelle maison penses-tu aller?" demanda Draco. "Moi je serais à Serpentard, évidemment."

"Et bien, toute ma famille était à Gryffondor mais je ne peux pas savoir tant qu'on n'y sera pas."

"Je suppose, mais je préfèrerais ne pas être à Poufsouffle."

"Il n'y a rien de mal à aller à Poufsouffle, mais je préfèrerais autre chose."

"Définitivement autre chose." Sourit Draco.

Harry détestait l'ancien Draco, autant qu'il pouvait détester l'ancien Dudley.

"Hey, c'est possible qu'on n'y soit pas! Par contre, si on est dans la même maison, voudrais-tu qu'on soit ami?"

Draco réfléchit un moment. "Marché conclu."

"Génial !" Harry hocha la tête et leva les bras. "Ce serait possible un set de vêtements moins officiels aussi. Je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard avec les vêtements de mon cousin."

"Oh bien sûr mon petit." La sorcière laissa l'uniforme scolaire être repris par endroit derrière elle, flottant dans les airs.

"Pourquoi portes-tu les vêtements de ton cousin?" demanda Draco.

"C'est un truc de famille. Je suis plus petit que lui- Je-Je ne veux pas vraiment parler de ça."

"Oh ok... Eh! Quel est ton équipe de Quidditch préférée? Je vais amener mes parents vers les balais de courses quand on aura fini nos achats. C'est un crime de ne pas laisser les premières années avoir de balai."

"Oh j'aime bien l'équipe d'Irlande je ne suis pas un expert des petites équipes."

"Ils sont plutôt bons." Draco hocha de la tête en admirant ses nouvelles robes. "Bon, je dois retrouver ma mère. On se voit à Poudlard…"

"Harry."

"Harry." Il s'arrêta. "Désolé."

"On se voit à l'école." Quand Draco s'en alla Harry laissa échapper un sourire.

"Je vois que tu t'es fait ton premier ami." Observa Mrs Guipure.

"Peut-être."

"Hagrid, on peut prendre quelque chose pour poser tout ça dedans?" Harry portait ses vêtements et savait qu'il avait besoin d'une malle de toute manière. Il avait tout porté à bout de bras la dernière fois, et la valise était la dernière chose qu'il avait acheté. Il ne voulait pas se trimballer toutes ses affaires de la même manière cette fois-ci.

"Bien sûr, il y a une boutique juste là."

Harry observa la boutique de malles. Il n'était jamais venu ici avant et honnêtement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Il y avait des sacs accrochés aux murs et des malles étaient empilées de manière étrange.

"Bonjour, Je suppose que vous êtes là pour une malle pour l'école ?"

Il y avait un sorcier ici, occupé à sculpter des décorations sur une malle.

"Ça ne me déplairait pas d'avoir quelque chose d'une qualité supérieur."

"Harry tu n'as pas besoin de quelque chose comme ça." Lui dit Hagrid.

"Hagrid je vais être à Poudlard pendant plusieurs années. J'ai besoin de quelque chose qui tienne la route."

"Très vrai." Le sorcier se leva et l'amena devant différentes piles. Les malles avaient été rétrécies pour tenir dans le magasin.

"Bon, que dîtes-vous d'une avec de multiples compartiments. Vous pourriez y ranger des vêtements, de la nourriture et des livres. Ou si vous prévoyiez de le garder après l'école, nous avons des malles de voyage contenant différentes pièces. Celles-ci sont un peu plus chères."

"Quelles sortes de pièces?" Harry se souvenait que Draco en avait une. Quand lui, Draco et Ron étaient en fuite après que Draco se soit rangé aux côtés de Harry. C'était un des objets les plus utiles que Harry avait eu le plaisir d'utiliser. Ça leur avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

"La plupart n'ont qu'une pièce et une salle de bains. Mais cette pièce possède une cuisine, et une salle à manger. Le canapé se change en lit. On a aussi celle-ci avec une chambre séparée, mais les pièces sont plutôt petites."

"La taille m'importe peu." Lui dit Harry, pensant au placard sous l'escalier. "Y a-t-il aussi les rangements comme sur les autres?"

"Bien sûr, toutes les malles l'ont. C'est un ensemble tout compris."

"Ok, je vais en prendre une de voyage. Celle avec la chambre. Et ce sac noir ici."

"Cela fera cents gallions avec les charmes protecteurs?" Le sorcier regarda Harry, espérant récupérer un peu plus d'argent auprès de l'enfant.

"Voici." Harry tendit les gallions au sorcier particulièrement choqué. Il ne pensait pas que le garçon serait capable de payer.

"Merci beaucoup, monsieur. La souhaitez-vous colorée?" Le sorcier semblait encore sous le choc alors qu'il amenait la malle souhaitée.

"Juste noire s'il vous plaît."

"Et à l'intérieur monsieur?"

"Oh euh… rouge et noir. Peut-être avec un peu d'or par endroit."

"Je vois que vous espérez être à Gryffondor."

"Je l'espère oui."

L'homme tapota sa baguette sur le couvercle de celle qu'il avait retiré de la pile. "Vous voyez cette bande ? Vous pouvez la faire rétrécir comme ceci. Si vous pressez votre baguette contre le trou de la serrure, vous pourrez aller à l'intérieur des pièces. Je peux vous mettre un mot de passe pour l'instant. Comme ça, vous n'utiliserez pas magie avant votre majorité."

"Merci, monsieur." Harry mit ses vêtements dans le premier compartiment et descendit la malle.

Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Fleury et Bott où Harry trouva ses manuels scolaires. Il se rappelait les avoir déjà lu et n'était pas impatient de recommencer, il prit aussi quelques livres supplémentaires de lectures légères.

La boutique suivante fut pour des fioles, un télescope et une balance. Une fois encore Hagrid ne l'a pas laissé prendre le solide chaudron en or mais Harry insista sur celui en bronze- Rogue ne cessait de se plaindre des chaudrons de mauvaise qualité. Il se prit un télescope plaqué or et une balance en bronze. Il récupéra le plus gros set de fioles en cristal et un set d'ustensile de fabrication de potion- ceux de Poudlard étant horriblement émoussé. Pour finir, Harry prit un set d'ingrédients de base à la préparation des potions, Rogue étant légèrement plus gentil lorsqu'on préparait une potion avec ses propres ingrédients.

"Juste ta baguette maintenant Harry. Oh et ton cadeau d'anniversaire."

"Vous n'avez pas à-"

"Non Harry je vais t'acheter un animal. Pas un crapaud ou un chat, tu perdrais un rat. Je vais t'offrir un hibou Harry."

"Hagrid c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, mais Mrs Figg m'a déjà donné un fléreur."

"Les hiboux sont vraiment utiles Harry ils peuvent porter le courrier. Je parlerai à Dumbledore. Tu as vécu tant de choses tu peux avoir un hibou pour envoyer à Mrs Figg des lettres. Oui. Attends-moi juste ici".

* * *

Petite note!

* On a appris par une interview de JK Rowling qu'une noise équivaut en réalité à 0.01 livre sterling: un gallion équivaut donc à 5.12 livres sterling approximativement. Vous pourrez trouver plus d'infos sur la conversion de monnaie sur le wikia d'Harry Potter.

Si ça peut vous amuser, il y a également un convertisseur sur la page française ^^

* * *

Voilà donc le chapitre 3! On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 4!

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur tout ce qui vous plaît/déplaît/chagrine/fait rêver (rayer les mentions inutiles :p) ou tout à la fois!

Kiss!


	5. Chapitre 4

Hey les gens! J'espère que tout va bien de votre côté!

Je le rappelle encore une fois, rien ne m'appartiens à part la traduction, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire à Tia.

Tout d'abord, j'ai transmis les reviews à Tia (l'auteur) et Cel (son bêta-reader). Ils apprécient énormément vos commentaires :)

Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions!

Maxine3482 : Oups! je le corrige juste après la publication! XD Je n'ai même pas fait attention lors de la traduction. On verra bien pour les intrigues, je ne dis rien! Je publie un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour cette histoire :)

ofo : Oui effectivement, mais tu vas voir qu'il a une explication pour ce genre de choses ^^ Contente de voir que tu es là! Les Vernont? Je pense que tu veux dire les Dursley, non?

Miss-Stark99 : Merci beaucoup :) Tu vas voir ça dès maintenant! ;)

keloush, Rose-Eliade et Dogywoman : Merci beaucoup!

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et une bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : 1er Septembre 1991

Mrs Figg avait refusé de laisser Harry aller prendre le train tout seul. Elle pouvait dorénavant marcher et l'amener à Londres. Elle voulait lui dire au revoir sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

"Tu as bien toutes tes affaires?" demanda-t-elle. Il était cinq heures du matin et les Dursley ne sauraient pas qu'il était parti avant plusieurs heures. Ils seront énervés quand ils se réveilleront, en trouvant le mot de Harry mais pas le petit déjeuner de prêt.

"Oui Gran*." Dit Harry en souriant à la femme, il tenait beaucoup à elle. Harry avait sa malle rétrécie dans sa poche et Zana dormant dans son futur sac de cours qu'il portait en bandoulière.

Hedwige allait lui manquer, mais Mrs Figg avait promis d'utiliser Hedwige plutôt que Candace pour envoyer des lettres à Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas cédé et Harry avait dû choisir un animal. Enfin, un et demi puisqu'Hedwige pourrait toujours venir le voir quelques fois.

Harry avait utilisé sa malle toutes les nuits pour dormir depuis qu'il l'avait. C'était beaucoup plus confortable que son placard. Sa tante et son oncle l'avaient laissé dans son placard bien qu'ils ne l'y enfermaient plus. Depuis que Hagrid était venu, ils étaient trop effrayés par Harry pour le faire.

Zana était un peu plus grande maintenant. Son pelage arborait dorénavant un gris un peu plus clair. Elle avait le dos et la queue d'un chat. De son côté fléreur, elle avait hérité d'un visage carré, d'oreilles pointues et d'un bassin plus large.

"Gentil garçon, maintenant viens ici." Mrs Figg pressa le garçon d'entrer dans le taxi et ils se dirigèrent vers la gare.

Elle se soucia de Harry pendant la plupart du trajet jusqu'à Londres. Ils arrivèrent aux environs de huit heures et demie à la gare.

"Bien, on a du temps pour te trouver quelques vêtements à ta taille. Dépêche-toi Harry." Mrs Figg commençait à avancer avec un air occupé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Zana?"

"Avance plus vite. On a seulement deux heures avant que tu sois sur le quai. Il vaut mieux être en avance."

"Oui Gran." Harry sourit, en la suivant jusque dans une petite boutique. C'était un lieu basique qui ne devait pas changer d'aspect très souvent.

"Trouvons juste quelques vêtements qui t'aillent."

"Ok. Merci." dit Harry en baissant les yeux, embarrassé.

"Harry je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, laisse-moi te gâter."

"Ok Gran." La dame à la caisse sourit lorsque le visage de Mrs Figgs s'illumina à l'évocation du surnom. "Que dois-je prendre?"

Mrs Figg entassa quelques vêtements classiques dans un panier, Zana s'installa dans le panier qui était visiblement un bon endroit pour dormir. Elle mesura la taille en posant les habits contre le torse et les hanches de Harry. Elle le convainquit d'acheter de bonnes chaussures et de petits t-shirts. Ainsi que des jeans et des baskets.

Une fois que Harry se fut changé -Mrs Figg ayant insisté sur les vêtements qui lui allaient le mieux- ils prirent leurs petit-déjeuner dans un café de King's cross avant de se diriger vers le quai 9 3/4. Harry laissa Mrs Figg utiliser le mécanisme qui ferait grandir son bagage, puis ils le placèrent dans le train.

"Harry!" appela Drago en pressant sa mère pour rejoindre le garçon.

"Salut Drago !" dit Harry en souriant au garçon. "Gran voici Drago Malefoy. On s'est rencontré quand j'achetais mes robes."

"Enchanté." Mrs Figg avait entendu parler de Drago quand Harry lui avait parlé de son passé, et elle se fiait au jugement de Harry. "Arabella Figg."

"Narcissa Malefoy." La mère de Drago serra la main de Mrs Figgs.

Harry se concentra sur son futur-ami. "Comment étaient tes vacances, Drago?"

"Super! J'ai pu voler plusieurs fois. Et toi?"

"J'ai beaucoup lu, j'ai besoin de prendre un bon départ. J'ai aussi aidé Gran quand elle s'est fait mal à la jambe."

"Comme c'est gentil de ta part." Narcissa observa le garçon et la vieille dame de haut en bas.

"Oh oui, Harry est toujours d'une grande aide pour moi." dit-elle en souriant au garçon. "Allez Harry ! Tu devrais aller dans le train. Pour avoir une bonne place."

"Tout ira bien pour toi?"

"J'ai vécu une longue vie en bonne santé avant que tu n'arrives. Je suis sûre que je peux survivre jusqu'à ton retour cet été."

"Au revoir Gran. Merci encore pour tout, spécialement pour Zana." Le chat en question se pelotonnait dans le sac de Harry.

"Monte dans le train Harry." La femme sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Viens Drago." Harry mena Drago dans le compartiment qu'il avait utilisé la dernière fois. Les deux garçons parlèrent un petit moment avant que Drago ne se lève.

"Mon père m'a demandé de partir à la recherche de Théo, je peux te laisser mes affaires?"

"Bien sûr. Juste, ne quitte pas ta baguette." Harry sortit Zana du sac et la plaça sur le siège près de lui. Elle s'étira avant de se recoucher.

"Même pas en rêve ! " dit-il d'un ton narquois. "Merci Harry."

Drago était parti depuis deux minutes que Ron arriva. "Euh, la place est gardée?"

"Une seule, les autres sont libres." Harry caressait distraitement le chat à côté de lui.

"Merci. Je suis Ron, Ron Weasley." Harry sourit à son ami, les souvenirs concernant le garçon roux envahissant son esprit.

" Hey Harry ! Je n'ai pas pu le trouver. Oh… Salut." Drago entra et s'assieds à côté de Harry. Il n'avait clairement pas regardé longtemps. "Je suis Drago Malefoy. Et tu es?"

"Ron Weasley."

Harry donna un léger coup de coude à Drago et lui dit silencieusement d'être gentil. "Ah oui, nos pères ne s'apprécient pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, le mien ne supporte pas le tien." Il sembla gêné avant de se tourner vers Harry. "Comment tu as dit que tu t'appelais déjà?"

"Je suis Harry. Evans-Potter." Sourit-il.

"Potter? Comme Harry Potter." Drago le regarda fixement comme s'il gardait le plus grand secret du monde.

"Techniquement, mais je préfère Evans. C'était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère."

"Ben dis donc!" Ron palissait légèrement puis secoua la tête. "Est-ce que l'un de vous deux aime les échecs?" Harry était surpris de voir à quel point ils étaient bien tous les trois ensemble. Bien qu'il faille rester sur des sujets de conversations sûrs comme les échecs ou le Quidditch. Laissant les familles hors de tout ça.

"Vous voulez quelque chose, les enfants?" demanda une charmante jeune femme, en s'approchant du compartiment avec un chariot de nourriture.

"Oh ! Bien sûr." Drago se leva. "Vous voulez quelque chose les gars ?"

"Oui, juste de quoi boire et quelques patacitrouilles, Gran m'a fait à manger." Répondit Harry

"Ron?" demanda Drago

"Non merci, ma mère m'a fait des sandwichs."

Drago revint les bras chargés de bonbons, boissons et patacitrouilles. "Je ne peux pas croire que ma mère ne fasse pas de trucs comme ça pour moi. Bon c'est une Malefoy. Ils balancent juste de l'argent et d'autres objets en espérant que ça suffise."

"Ma mère passe tellement de temps à nous surveiller mes frères, Ginny et moi qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour faire la cuisine. "

"Tu es chanceux. Au moins, tu as l'attention de tes parents. Mes parents m'aiment, mais je représente le parfait héritier Malefoy à leurs yeux, plutôt que leur fils."

"Regarde ça ! J'ai du corned-beef, maman sait que je déteste le corned-beef !" déplora Ron.

Harry décida de sauter la compétition de 'celui qui a la meilleure baguette'.

"Vraiment? C'est ce que je préfère, tu veux qu'on échange? J'ai fromage et oignons. Le préféré de Gran, probablement mon deuxième préféré. Tu en veux un?" Harry sortit un des sandwichs.

"Ouais, sers-toi alors. Je te préviens, c'est un peu sec."

"Pas grave, passes-en moi un." Drago se moqua de Harry et demanda à essayer aussi.

"Hey c'est vraiment bon. Pas aussi bien que ce que ferai des elfes de maison, mais c'est bon." Commenta Drago.

"Chut, mange." Harry adorait la cuisine de Molly Weasley. "Mon dieu, tu dois demander la recette à ta mère pour que je la passes à Gran. " Par-là, Harry voulait dire que ce serait lui qui cuisinerait.

Ron semblait très confus. "Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas si bon."

"Il n'a pas tort, je ne suis pas un très grand fan de corned-beef." Commenta Drago. "Ma mère n'a jamais cuisiné de sa vie. Elle a pris des elfes de maison pour tout faire. Ils m'ont quasiment élevé."

"Pauvre petit garçon riche." Ironisa Ron mais Drago rigola juste en acquiesçant.

"Ouais je sais. Seulement vous les gars, vous êtes tellement plus cool que les autres garçons avec lesquels mon père me fait trainer."

"Merci Drago." Sourit Harry alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

"Excusez-moi, est-ce que quelqu'un a vu un crapaud ici?" demanda Neville dans l'ouverture de la porte. Ils secouèrent négativement leur tête et Ron récupéra une friandise dans la pile. "Oh mon dieu, il est parti. Je l'ai perdu." Neville se retourna pour sortir du compartiment.

"Je déteste les crapauds." Commenta Drago en retenant un léger frisson.

"Ouais, je déteste les rats et les souris. C'est pour ça que Gran m'a donné Zana. Elle gagne sa vie dans l'élevage de fléreurs, bien que Zana soit à moitié chat." Harry caressa le chat qui ronronna de bonheur aux côtés de son maître.

"Oh j'ai un rat." Ron sembla penaud en sortant la chose de sa poche.

"Oh mon Dieu." Harry lança un regard purement haineux à Peter Pettigrow. "Est-ce que tu peux le mettre ailleurs? S'il te plaît."

"Désolé, Il s'appelle Croûtard. Il ne fait rien d'autre que dormir de toute façon." Ce traître de rat retourna dans la poche de Ron. Zana n'a rien fait alors qu'Harry espérait le contraire. Mais le fait que Zana l'avale ne l'aiderait pas à innocenter Sirius.

"Merci Ron."

Le compartiment s'ouvrit et Hermione apparut dans sa robe neuve de Poudlard. "Bonjour, Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu un crapaud? Neville a perdu le sien."

"Non, Il est venu tout à l'heure. Je suis Harry Evans-Potter."

"Harry Potter? J'ai lu des choses sur toi. Tu apparais dans _Histoire de la magie moderne_ et _Les grands événements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle_."

"Ouais je sais. Promet moi que tu as pris ces informations avec des pincettes. Je les ai lu et la plupart sont de la bouse de dragon."

"Je n'en attendais pas moins. Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger."

"Salut, voici Ron Weasley et Drago Malefoy."

"Granger? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom avant." Commenta Drago.

"Oh... et bien… Je suis la première de ma famille à aller à Poudlard. J'étais tellement surprise quand j'ai reçu ma lettre, mais heureuse bien sûr."

"C'est bien." dit Harry en observant attentivement Drago du regard. Il haussa les épaules en s'enfonçant dans son siège. "Ma mère était une née-moldue aussi."

"Ah oui? Ce n'était pas mentionné dans les livres."

"Normalement non. Les gens ne sont pas aussi *gentils* à propos des nés-moldus qu'ils le sont des sang-purs."

"Attends, ce ne serait pas raciste?"

"C'est plutôt un préjugé général. Et il ne s'agit que d'une petite proportion d'imbéciles qui le croient. Ils sont encore pires avec les cracmols comme Gran. Ça passera."

"D'accord. Je retourne chercher le crapaud de Neville. Merci Harry." Hermione semblait un peu énervée mais quand elle partit, elle ne semblait pas en colère contre eux.

Drago n'avait fait aucuns commentaires en se voyant en sous-nombre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il croyait réellement à ces idées élitistes du sang-pur de toute façon. Tout ça c'était son père, avec un peu de chance il le découvrirait par lui-même.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Théo Nott, Crabbe and Goyle se tenaient debout dans l'embrasure de la porte observant le compartiment.

"Tout le monde dans le train dit qu'Harry Potter se trouve ici."

"C'est Evans-Potter." Soupira Harry, il utilisait ce nom pour une raison. Il se demandait comment les gens avaient pu le savoir, vu qu'il ne l'avait dit qu'à Hermione une seconde plus tôt.

"Harry, Ron, voici Théodore Nott, Grégory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe." Présenta Drago.

"Bonjour." dit Harry en faisant un signe de la tête.

"Drago pourquoi es-tu ici avec… Est-ce que c'est un Weasley ?" demanda Nott

"Je ne vous ai pas trouvé, donc je suis revenu ici pour traîner avec Harry. Ron était déjà là. Ils sont cool." Répondit Drago

"Drago regarde le. Les cheveux en bataille, des robes de seconde main… La saleté pourrait déteindre sur toi, Malefoy."

Les trois garçons se tenaient debout pour défier ceux en face d'eux. Puis Drago parla. "Dis-le encore Nott. Je te défie d'essayer." Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Drago. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Ron ou sa famille.

"Oh allez ! Tu as entendu ce que ton père disait à propos d'eux ? Ils sont tous roux et ont plus d'enfants qu'ils ne peuvent se le permettre."

Ron s'avança pour frapper le garçon au visage, quand Zana le devança sautant toutes griffes dehors. Elle ne le griffa pas jusqu'au sang, mais déchira sa robe.

Les garçons sortirent de la pièce criant quelque chose sur un chat démoniaque, Zana retourna s'installer sur son siège en ronronnant.

"Que se passe-t-il ici?" demanda Hermione en entrant. "Vous vous battiez ? Vous allez avoir des ennuis avant même d'arriver à l'école."

"Zana a juste passé une mauvaise journée." Harry caressa la tête du chat pour la féliciter. "C'est une bonne fille."

"Ooooh elle est adorable, j'adore les chats." Hermione sourit au chaton.

"Merci. C'est un chat sorcier. Ça veut dire qu'elle est à moitié fléreur."

Elle acquiesça et se détourna du chat. "Bon, vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorciers. On ne va pas tarder à arriver."

Harry et Ron mirent leurs robes, tandis que Drago portait déjà les siennes. "Merci Hermione. Tu veux une sucrerie?" lui offrit Harry dans la pile de friandises.

"Oh merci, oui s'il vous plaît." Elle choisit une des patacitrouilles du petit tas et commença à la manger. "Ils ont une nourriture étrange ici."

"Je sais. Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerai pour un Mars là, maintenant..."

Hermione sourit. "Comment connais-tu ça?"

"J'ai été élevé par des moldus. Ma tante et mon oncle. Des gens odieux, ils ne m'ont pas vraiment bien traité. C'est grâce à Gran que j'en connais autant sur les deux mondes."

"C'est cool. Donc c'est pour ça que tu as un pied dans les deux mondes." Une voix retentit à travers les wagons, déclarant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Harry remit Zana dans son sac et chargea le tout sur son épaule. Les garçons mirent leurs friandises dans leurs poches et quittèrent le train.

"Tu sais quelque chose sur le Quidditch Hermione?" demanda Harry alors qu'ils sortaient du train.

"Pas vraiment. Cela dit, ça ne semble pas sans danger."

"J'adore ça. Je vis dans un endroit moldu donc je ne peux pas voler mais Gran m'a promis qu'elle me laisserait avoir un balai si je faisais partie de l'équipe l'année prochaine."

"As-tu trouvé le crapaud de Neville?" demanda Ron à la fillette autoritaire pour maintenir la conversation.

Harry amena Hermione sur le bateau qu'ils avaient avec Ron et Drago. L'admiration qu'il ressentait était tout aussi vraie que la première fois qu'il avait vu le château. Il se sentait de retour chez lui. Il se sentait en sécurité.

"Impressionnant." dit Hermione dans un souffle.

"Je sais."

Hagrid trouva le crapaud de Neville et Harry avait dû arrêter Zana de pourchasser la petite créature. Il se sentit un peu contrarié en constatant qu'elle ait essayé de bondir sur un innocent crapaud mais pas sur ce traître de rat.

Zana elle-même n'était encore qu'un chaton mais elle grandirait bien vite avec la nourriture que Mrs Figg lui avait donné.

Drago aida Hermione à sortir du bateau, tel un gentleman et ils restèrent tous les quatre les uns à côté des autres sur le chemin jusqu'au château. Théo Nott, Crabbe et Goyle marchaient aussi ensemble, à bonne distance de Zana.

"Bien, tout le monde est là." dit une voix à l'accent écossais alors que les portes s'ouvraient, révélant le Grand Hall.

* * *

Petite Note:

*Gran : En anglais est un surnom qui pourrait signifier mamie/mamé, mais je n'imagine pas Mrs Figg se faire appeler comme ça. Du coup j'ai choisi de le garder tel quel ^^

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre!

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Des avis? :)

à dans deux semaines les amis! :)


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs!

Désolée du petit jour de retard! ça n'arrivera plus.

Je rappelle que rien à part la traduction ne m'appartient. L'univers est à Rowling et l'histoire à Tia. Le lien de l'histoire originale étant sur mon profil!

Réponse aux reviews!

DetectiveRan008 : Ah? je vais voir pour corriger l'erreur. Merci! :) Pour les maisons, tu as la réponse dès maintenant.

Miss-Stark99 : Merci, en espérant que la suite te plaise :)

Lilaaaas : Et bien la voilà! (en espérant ne pas m'être trompée sur le nombre de "a" de ton pseudo). Et voilà la réponse à une de tes théories ;)

Morgane93 : Merci :) de temps en temps je mets grand-mère selon le sens de la phrase, mais en règle général, je mettrai Gran. À bientôt.

Rose-Eliade et yuki-master : Merci et voilà la suite :)

* * *

Chapitre 5

Harry marchait à côté de Drago. Ron et Hermione les suivaient juste derrière. Il contempla avec admiration le plafond de la Grande Salle avec ses bougies flottantes suspendues dans les airs. Même avec seulement les bougies pour illuminer la pièce, elle était aussi belle et accueillante que d'habitude.

Harry sourit alors qu'on les emmenait de l'autre côté de la salle. Le professeur McGonagall plaça le Choixpeau Magique en face de l'école et le laissa chanter.

"Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez ici et placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête." Elle patienta un moment avant de dérouler un parchemin. "Abbott, Hannah." Le chapeau fut placé sur sa tête et une fois encore elle devint une Poufsouffle.

Les élèves furent répartis dans leurs maisons alors qu'Harry décomptait les gens qui passaient avant lui **.** Chacun se retrouva dans la maison où il devait aller **.**

"Entwhistle, Kevin." Un garçon s'avança pour être réparti à Serdaigle.

"Evans-Potter, Harry." Harry sourit et son regard atterrit sur Rogue ignorant les murmures qui se manifestaient autour de lui. Il renforça ses défenses en Occlumencie contre lui et l'arrière du crâne de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. C'était quelque chose qui lui venait naturellement depuis son retour dans le passé.

Harry plaça le chapeau sur sa tête. "Humm… comme c'est curieux… ces souvenirs… t'aurais-je déjà réparti dans le passé? "

"Techniquement oui. Je peux vous te demander une faveur? "

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Harry."

"S'il te plaît, regarde juste mes souvenirs. Vois le courage de Drago, il m'a sauvé la vie tant de fois. Même aujourd'hui dans le train, il m'a défendu contre ses amis."

"Es-tu vraiment sérieux? "

"Il deviendra un homme courageux si tu lui donnes une chance en le plaçant à Gryffondor avec Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et moi."

"Harry. Je ne peux pas répartir quelqu'un là où il n'a pas sa place."

" Tu m'as laissé te persuader de me mettre à Gryffondor… et tu as mis Severus Rogue à Serpentard* où il n'a pas vraiment sa place."

"Je ne peux pas."

"Il serait si brave s'il échappait à l'influence de son père. Drago serait beaucoup mieux avec nous. Ron, Hermione et moi."

"Gryffondor !" cria le chapeau pour faire taire l'enfant.

Harry sourit et s'avança vers la table où les jumeaux Weasley scandaient "Potter avec nous !"

Il s'assit puis fit un signe de la main à Drago et Ron. Seamus était le prochain Gryffondor à le rejoindre, suivi par Hermione et Neville.

Harry observa Drago alors qu'il s'avançait vers le chapeau, avec sensiblement moins de confiance que ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir. Il s'assit prudemment sur le tabouret en plaçant le chapeau sur sa tête. Harry attendit. Ça dura une éternité.

"Gryffondor!" Puis tout alla vite. Drago resta immobile et fini par retirer le chapeau qu'il regarda de façon incrédule.

Harry applaudit bruyamment pour que Drago se retourne vers lui. Ce qu'il fit en souriant, allant pour s'asseoir en face de ses nouveaux amis. Dean Tomas suivit Drago et Ron était le dernier à les rejoindre.

"Bon, je suppose qu'on est ami maintenant." Sourit Harry, espérant que le Choixpeau ne dirait rien de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit d'Harry à Dumbledore.

Drago souriait d'un air suffisant. "Ouais, je suppose qu'on l'est."

Ils commencèrent à manger, Drago recevait quelques coups d'œil sceptiques par quelques élèves plus âgé. Il les ignora et discuta avec Harry et Ron en piochant dans tous les plats

La conversation s'orienta rapidement sur les familles. Ron parla de ses nombreux frères et de sa sœur. Hermione mentionna que ses parents étaient dentistes. Seamus déclara qu'il était un sang-mêlé et tout le monde rit de la façon dont il l'a dit, même Harry.

Neville raconta son histoire avec sa grand-mère et son oncle, ce qui entraîna Drago à parler à Harry de Mrs Figg. "Harry je me demandais, si la famille de ton père est morte, qui est cette femme que tu as présenté à ma mère?" Toutes les personnes près d'eux écoutaient attentivement.

" Ah! Gran ?Ce n'est pas vraiment ma grand-mère. Nous ne sommes pas parent,j'ai été élevé par des moldus près de chez elle. Elle s'occupait de moi aussi souvent qu'elle pouvait parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas du bon boulot là-dessus."

"Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien."

"Elle l'est. J'aimerais pouvoir vivre avec elle, plutôt qu'avecma tante et mon oncle. Ils ne sont pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler des moldus exemplaires **.** " Harry ne prit pas grand-chose pour le dessert, seulement une part de gâteau et un peu de glace. Il avait trop mangé sans s'en rendre compte, aussi bien à midi qu'au festin **.**

"Et toi Drago?" demanda Harry

"Rien à dire que les gens ne sachent pas déjà." Dit-il en haussant les épaules. "Je vis avec ma mère et mon père. Mais j'ai été élevé par des elfes de maison puisque mes parents semblaient complètement désintéressés. Tant que je ne déshonneur pas le nom Malefoy, ça leur est complètement égal."

"C'est plutôt triste." commenta Hermione.

"Ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir." Il amena son verre à ses lèvres. "Hey Ron ! Quel poste de Quidditch préfères-tu?" Ron comprit qu'il voulait changer de sujet et accepta de répondre.

"J'hésite entre gardien ou batteur… cela dit Fred et George sont meilleurs batteurs que moi."

"Moi, je privilégie celui de poursuiveur." Leur dit Drago.

"Probablement attrapeur pour moi, ça me semble être le meilleur choix." sourit Harry. "Et pour toi Hermione?"

"Être assise dans les tribunes et tous vous encourager." Tout le monde éclata de rire et personne ne fut mis à l'écart. Neville parla de sa grand-mère qui ne le laisserait pas monter sur un balai et Harry approuva et mentionna Gran quelques fois.

"Bien, suivez-moi." Percy Weasley devait emmener les première année dans leurs dortoirs. Harry monta sans difficulté dans la salle commune et Percy prononça son discours.

Ils entrèrent dans les dortoirs, il y avait six lits dans la pièce. Trois sur la gauche et trois sur la droite. Ils étaient plus larges que des lits simples mais plus petits que des doubles. Chacun d'eux avait un bureau à côté de son lit, une écharpe Gryffondor et deux cravates rouge et or sur leur chaise. Harry s'avança vers sa valise, apercevant celle deRon à gauche et Drago se déplaçant vers le lit sur sa droite. Neville était directement en face de Harry avec Dean et Seamus de chaque côté.

Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait plus aucun pyjama, il avait laissé le sien dans le placard. Il s'habilla d'un des t-shirts que Mrs Figg lui avait acheté. Zana sortit de son sac et se pelotonna aux côtés d'Harry dans son lit.

"Bonne nuit Zana."Harry lui caressa la tête et se repositionna pour dormir. Il était finalement de nouveau à la maison.

Il était encore très tôt lorsqu'Harryse réveilla **.** La pièce était encore sombre. Il avait encore fait des cauchemars car ses souvenirs le hantaient. Après s'être assit, il remarqua que Zana n'était plus sur son lit.

"Zana? Viens ici chaton."

"Elle est avec moi Harry." Chuchota Drago de son lit. Zana le laissait la caresser.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais réveillé?"

"Je ne pouvais pas dormir." dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Tu t'inquiètes de ce que tes parents diront?" supposa Harry. Il savait que c'était risqué de persuader le chapeau de faire ça pour lui. Drago allait avoirbesoin de beaucoup de soutien de la part de ses amis maintenantcependantHarry était sûr de pouvoir être là et savait que Ron le serait aussi.

"Ouais... Je ne sais pas du tout ce que dira Père."

Harry acquiesça. "Je vois ce que tu veux dire, pourtant tu sais qu'on est là. Nous tousamis."

"Tu sais que tout le monde pense que mon père travaillait pour l'homme qui a tué tes parents?"

"Drago tu avais un an. Un an. Tu es autant responsable de ce qu'ont pu faire tes parents que je pourrais l'être de ce qu'ont fait mon oncle et ma tante"soupira Harry. "Je me fiche de ce que les gens diront. Tu es mon ami et c'est tout. Je t'ai présenté à ma grand-mère, donc tu es coincé avec moi maintenant."

Drago rigola. "Merci Harry, ton chat est gentil **"**

"Oui, tant que tu ne l'ignore pas ou que tu ne caresses pas un autre animal. Elle griffe dès qu'elle est jalouse, ou quand elle n'aime pas quelqu'un." expliqua Harry, pensant au moment où elle avait attaqué Goyle.

"Mon père m'a offert un hibou,ils sont plus utile."

"J'adore Zana mais j'ai aussi une chouette qui s'appelle Hedwige."

"Tu en as deux? Tu as le droit?"

"Eh bien… non. Hedwige doit rester à la maison avec Gran mais elle viendra souvent me rendre visite. J'ai besoin d'envoyer des lettres à Gran et comme elle élève des fléreurs, j'ai Zana et Hedwige."

Drago secoua la tête et gratta Zana sous le menton. "Tu veux qu'on se prépare? À moins que tu veuilles retourner dormir."

"J'ai l'habitude de me lever à six heures de toute façon, une heure de plus ou de moins." Harry se leva et sortit un uniforme de sa malle. "Je vais me doucher."

Harry était à peine sorti de la salle de bains que Drago y rentra. Les autres dormaient toujours, on entendait les ronflements de Ron et Dean. Drago mit un si long moment à prendre sa douche qu'Harry était complètement habillé avec son sac prêt avant que l'eau ne soit coupée.

"Ah cette douche est merveilleuse!"

"Je suppose. Tu as pris ton temps."

"Hey, mes cheveux exigent toujours beaucoup d'attention." Il parla hautainement, donnant un petit coup sur les cheveux encore mouillés qu'il avait derrière l'oreille. Harry rigola.

"Ma mère me harcèle pour que je prenne soin de moi. "expliqua-t-il d'un air faussement désespéré. Il sécha ses cheveux avec un enchantement puis les peigna."

"J'ai renoncé à essayer il y a des années." Harry installa de la nourriture pour Zana, Mrs Figg lui avait donné un sac, avec suffisamment de nourriture pour tenir quelques semaines. Elle lui en enverrait plus par hibou à intervalles régulierstout au long de l'année.

"Hey Drago! Pourquoi tu ne les laisses pas comme ça?" demanda Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Tu te les huiles, n'est-ce pas ?"Drago acquiesça. "Pourquoi tu t'embêtes? Brosse **-** les juste et laisse **-** les comme ça."

"Je ne suis pas paresseux comme toi Potter. Et je suis fier de mon apparence." dit Drago avec un large sourire en mettant son huile dans les cheveux.

"C'est Evans-Potter, Malefoy." Drago secoua la tête en signe d'excuse. "Tu veux jouer un peu aux échecs en attendant que tout le monde se réveille?"

"Euh, oui, d'accord." Accepta Drago

Harry perdit la partie d'une façon épique.

* * *

Petite Note

Alors, en tant que Serpentard, ça me fait mal d'imaginer le fait que Severus Rogue ne soit pas considéré comme un vrai Serpentard. Ma bêta, qui est une Poufsouffle absolue est d'accord avec moi.  
Voilà, c'était ma minute rébellion contre le texte original. Désolée XD

* * *

et voilà pour ce chapitre! :)

Si vous avez des conseils, commentaires (positifs ou non) n'hésitez pas à mettre une review! :)

À bientôt! Bisous


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous! Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs!

C'est que vous commencez doucement à être nombreux à suivre cette histoire, ça me fait très plaisir, et je vous remercie pour vos encouragements! ;)

Avant le chapitre, réponse aux reviews!

Adenoide : C'est un risque oui, mais tu auras une partie de tes interrogations dans ce chapitre.

Miss-Stark99 : Pareil qu'Adenoide, une partie de tes interrogations dans ce chapitre :)

Lolotetine1596 : C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a poussé à la traduire au départ. Les voyages temporels finissent toujours par se ressembler à la fin (dans les grandes lignes du moins). Du coup, je me suis dit que c'était dommage pour les francophones de louper ça! ;)

Slythondor7456 : Elle y est depuis le début, mais je me suis dit qu'une piqûre de rappel ne ferait pas de mal :)

Morgane93 : À mes yeux, un Rogue non Serpentard n'aurait pas été Rogue X)

Le Poussin Fou : Nos points de vue divergent, mais je reste sur mon opinion! Aussi courageux soit-il, je ne le voit pas dans une autre maison que Serpentard.

ofo : ben, c'est le texte qui veut ça :) Désolée si ça ne te plaît pas

TeZuKa j : Merci beaucoup

caence : Il faut se rappeler que c'est le Choixpeau qui a décidé au final, Harry lui a juste laissé voir dans sa tête. Puis Drago n'est pas tout à fait le même que le Drago que nous connaissons. Puisqu'il défends Harry ET Ron contre les futurs serpentards. Ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé dans l'histoire de J.K Rowling. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je le vois. Merci et bonne lecture! :)

Yzeute, mixou, Rose-Eliade, luffynette, Maxine3482 : Merci et voici la suite

Comme d'habitude, je ne possède rien à part la traduction. Tout appartient aux auteurs originels. Le lien de la fic en anglais se trouve sur mon profil!

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 6

Au petit-déjeuner, Harry s'assied à côté de Drago tandis que Ron s'installait en face d'eux. Hermione était assise à côté de Neville un peu plus loin. Chacun était plongé dans sa conversation quand les hiboux entrèrent. Quelques nés-moldus crièrent alors que les hiboux cherchaient leurs propriétaires.

Hedwige fondit sur eux suivit par Keres, le hibou de Drago. Elle se posa sur la table et laissa tomber une lettre. Harry lui donna un morceau de toast pendant sa lecture.

"Hey Hedwige! Peux-tu attendre pendant que je réponds à Gran?" Elle hulula et commença à picorer le toast. Harry écrivit une lettre rapide concernant la répartition. Il transmit les compliments de Ron à propos des sandwichs et promit de lui écrire très vite. "Et voilà, amène-le à Mrs Figg." Hedwige s'envola et sortit par une fenêtre, direction l'Angleterre.

"Attends, Je pensais que tu avais un chat." remarqua Ron en observant Hedwige qui quittait la Grande Salle.

"C'est le cas."

"Et une chouette?"

"Oui."

Le regard de Ron revint sur Harry puis à nouveau en l'air, avant de secouer la tête. "Pourquoi?"

"Ce sont tous les deux des cadeaux. Gran m'a donné Zana et Hagrid m'a offert Hedwige pour que je puisse garder contact avec Gran."

"Oh."

"Gran ne m'a pas laissé dire non au chat." Expliqua Harry. "Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais en avoir qu'un. Le seul moyen de garder Hedwige était qu'elle vive chez Gran."

"Nos emplois du temps." les interrompit Hermione qui agitait avec excitation le papier. "On a Botanique en premier." Elle souriait et Neville observa son propre emploi du temps avec ce qui ressemble à un sourire.

La mémoire d'Harry le guida facilement à travers les couloirs de l'école. Il connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche. Les autres le suivirent lui et son incroyable sens de l'orientation.

En Botanique, Harry s'assura d'être placé entre Neville et Ron. Il souhaitait vraiment travailler avec Neville pendant ce cours. Ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose cette fois à part un discourt sur la santé et la sécurité. La leçon pouvait être très dangereuse, selon le type de plantes que l'on étudiait.

Harry s'assit entre Drago et Ron en défense contre les forces du mal et passa son temps à s'assurer que son esprit était protégé contre ce parasite. C'était une pitoyable leçon mais heureusement Harry connaissait déjà le contenu sous tous les angles.

Harry choisit de s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione en histoire de la magie et copia juste son manuel pendant ces leçons alors que Drago et Ron, qui étaient assis en face de lui, essayaient de rester éveillés. Le fantôme était pire que Quirrell en matière d'enseignement.

Ce soir-là, Harry était assis une nouvelle fois à côté de Ron. Près d'eux Drago était à côté d'Hermione qui lisait. Pendant le repas, quelques hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Hedwige n'était pas parmi eux. Un des hiboux, qui était gris-foncé, descendit vers Drago et lâcha une petite enveloppe rouge dans son assiette avant de repartir.

"Il a reçu une Beuglante." chuchota Seamus et pendant un instant, un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Quelques personnes à la table des Serpentards souriaient narquoisement.

"Draconis* Lucius Malefoy! Tu es une disgrâce pour la famille!" La voix glaciale du père de Drago retentit avant que le papier ne s'enflamme et ruine son repas.

Une grande partie des Serpentards commença à ricaner alors que chacun retourna lentement à son repas. La plupart des Gryffondors lançaient à Drago des regards de pitié. Il était désormais digne de confiance aux yeux des autres rouge et or, plus qu'il ne l'était la veille. Son père l'avait pratiquement renié, juste pour avoir été un Gryffondor.

"Hey." Ron donna à Drago un faible sourire mais ne dit rien de plus. Drago acquiesça juste d'un air entendu. Le reste du repas se passa quasiment en silence.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Ron défia Drago dans une partie d'échec dans l'espoir de lui sortir son père de la tête. Drago était si distrait que Ron lui a fait mordre la poussière, bien qu'il y eut probablement peu d'espoir que Drago gagne, même sans ses distractions. Harry relisait les premières pages de son manuel de métamorphose et essayait de transformer une plume en allumette, puis l'allumette en une aiguille et une dernière fois en plume. Il n'avait pas d'allumette alors il avait improvisé. Il fit la même chose avec son travail de sortilèges avant d'aller au lit.

Harry s'inquiétait que Drago ne prenne pas les mots de son père au sérieux. Harry savait qu'il était un Malefoy, mais il pouvait au moins montrer un peu d'émotion.

"Hey Drago." Harry entendit Ron appeler dans le silence du dortoir. Drago ne répondit pas, ils présumèrent qu'il dormait.

"Je suis réveillé." répondit Harry.

"Tu penses qu'il va bien?" demanda Ron. "Son père semblait plutôt furieux."

"Ouais. Je ne sais pas Ron. Il devrait être au moins un peu contrarié ou bouleversé."

"J'aurais les nerfs si on m'envoyait une beuglante pareille."

Harry sourit en se souvenant de celle que Mrs Weasley avait envoyée en seconde année. "Je suis sûr qu'il ira bien. Il a l'air d'aller bien."

"Je suppose que tu as raison. Bonne nuit Harry."

"Bonne Nuit Ron." Harry gratta la tête de Zana et se réinstalla pour dormir.

Harry se leva à six heures le lendemain matin, la pièce était encore dans une semi-obscurité et Zana lui mordillait l'oreille. Il s'était réveillé une fois dans la nuit mais s'était vite rendormi, donc il était bien reposé.

"Oww Zana. Oww!" Harry essaya de repousser le fléreur. "D'accord, je me lève."

Le chat fit balancer sa queue quelquefois et se dirigea vers son bol vide. Mademoiselle Zana voulait être nourrie. Harry était tombé amoureux du petit croisé. Elle était toujours un chaton et deviendrait énorme quand elle aura fini de grandir, mais il l'aimait beaucoup. Il se leva pour lui donner à manger et joua avec elle avant que ses amis ne se lèvent.

Drago était plus expressif au petit-déjeuner quand Harry reçu une réponse de Mrs Figg. C'était une lettre simple. Elle était heureuse qu'il lui ait écrit mais demandait plus de détails dans une prochaine lettre. Elle expliqua que sa tante et son oncle menaient une vie aussi normale que si Harry n'était pas parti de chez eux. Cette lettre était accompagnée d'un mot d'Hagrid invitant Harry pour le thé ce vendredi après-midi.

Ils commencèrent leur journée par Sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwick était plus embarrassant que la dernière fois d'après les souvenirs d'Harry. Il fit un spectacle du nom de famille d'Harry. Il mentionna que Lily Evans était une des meilleures étudiantes qu'il n'ait jamais eues mettant un peu la pression sur Harry. Drago et Ron se moquèrent de lui sur le chemin du cours de Métamorphose. Harry en ria avec eux.

Harry fut capable de changer son allumette en aiguille et l'inverse avec facilité. Il était même allé un peu plus loin, en changeant la couleur de l'aiguille chaque fois qu'il lançait le sortilège. Le Professeur McGonagall s'empourpra de fierté lorsqu'elle vit l'aiguille rayée rouge et or en face d'Harry.

Il passa le reste du cours à aider Ron et Drago. Drago réussit à produire une aiguille basique en argent, mais un peu arrondie et Ron créa une aiguille en bois. Hermione avait, elle, réussi une parfaite mais basique aiguille sans aucune aide.

Le premier cours de ce vendredi fut avec les Serpentards. C'était la première fois qu'Harry était nerveux à l'idée d'aller en cours cette semaine. Il marcha avec Ron et Drago, la plupart des Serpentards étaient déjà là.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant pour aller vers leurs tabourets Blaise Zabini mit sa jambe sur leur passage et fit trébucher Drago. Harry et Ron lui attrapèrent chacun un bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

"Attention Malefoy, tu ne voudrais pas t'embarrasser plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait."

"Que… Que veux-tu dire Zabini?"

"Tu es un traitre à ton sang maintenant Drago, pas étonnant que ton père t'ait renié. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je ne voudrais pas avoir ce genre de tare dans ma famille."

"Je n'ai pas été renié Zabini. Et tu peux parler… à combien de beau-père tu en es? Cinquante?" se moqua Drago.

"Laisse tomber Drago- ça n'en vaut pas la peine." dit Harry en tirant légèrement le bras de son ami.

Zabini foudroya Harry du regard. "Je ne t'ai pas parlé, Potter."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est Evans-Potter si ça ne te dérange pas." répondit-il gentiment, mais ennuyé.

"Ah oui, ta mère Sang de Bourbe hein? Je suis prêt à parier que tu n'es pas mieux qu…-" Harry était sur le point de se jeter sur le Serpentard lorsque Rogue entra dans la classe.

"Mr Zabini! je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre de langage dans mon cours. La prochaine fois que j'entendrais ce mot, ce sera la retenue." Le professeur lança un regard d'avertissement à l'ensemble de la classe. "Maintenant, rangez vos baguettes."

Harry entraîna Drago pour qu'ils aillent s'assoir ensemble. Drago était premier de la classe dans cette matière la première fois. Drago remercia ses amis d'un signe de la tête.

"La plupart des gens doutent que la fabrication de potions ne soit magique, puisqu'ils n'apprécient pas cet art délicat. Une potion correctement préparée peut être plus puissante que les mouvements de baguettes que vous pouvez apprendre dans les autres classes." Rogue lança un regard scrutateur à travers la pièce. "Nous allons maintenant commencer avec une potion basique, si vous suivez les instructions à la lettre, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes."

Harry sortit ses ustensiles et sa boîte d'ingrédients de son sac et les posa sur son poste de travail. Le professeur le remarqua et ses yeux s'agrandir légèrement.

"Bien Mr Evans, vous semblez bien préparé à ce cours."

"Merci, Monsieur. J'essaie d'être préparé à tous mes cours."

"Bien, voyons si cela vous est bénéfique." Rogue resta là et demanda. "Savez-vous ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de l'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?"

"Infusion d'armoise?" Harry dû réfléchir un peu avant de trouver la réponse. "Ce sont les ingrédients de la potion de sommeil Monsieur."

Rogue enchaîna. "Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard?"

"Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, Monsieur."

"Et quelle est l'utilisation du bézoard, Potter?"

"Evans-Potter. C'est un antidote à la plupart des poison Professeur Rogue."

"Quelle est la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-Loup?"

"De ce que je me souviens, ce sont les deux autres noms de l'aconit donc je ne sais pas Monsieur."

"Quel est l'ingrédient principal dans la potion qui soigne la pétrification?"

"Il s'agit de la Mandragore, Monsieur."

Puis pour la première fois, d'aussi loin qu'Harry puisse s'en souvenir, Rogue lui sourit discrètement. "Bravo Mr Evans. Vous avez répondu correctement à toutes les questions. Gryffondor, dix points." Il reprit ensuite un visage neutre. "Le mélange de l'armoise et l'asphodèle crée la Goutte du mort-vivant, une potion de sommeil extrêmement puissante. Les bézoards se trouvent à l'arrière de l'estomac d'une chèvre et sont utilisés dans tous les antis-poisons connus à ce jour. L'aconit est le nom moldu du Napel et les mandragores sont utilisées dans la plupart des potions revigorantes ainsi que celle qui guérit de la pétrification. Maintenant, ceux qui ne le savaient pas feraient mieux de l'écrire et de prendre exemple sur Mr Evans." Il retourna à son bureau, fit un geste négligent de la baguette et la craie nota l'ensemble des instructions pour mener la potion qu'ils devaient concocter. "Maintenant, commencez votre potion."

Harry et Drago travaillèrent ensemble. Drago était vraiment compétent dans cette matière. Même sans le favoritisme évident de Rogue. La potion d'Harry et Drago fut parfaite et Hermione travailla avec Neville, ce qui évita tout incident cette fois-ci.

La leçon se passa sans accroc. Harry emmena alors Drago et Ron voir Hagrid. Drago n'était pas spécialement réjoui à l'idée d'aller dans la petite cabane du garde-chasse mais il tint sa langue. Harry avait choisi de ne pas inviter Hermione, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement amis pour l'instant. Harry ne pouvait pas, malgré tous ses efforts, se rappeler comment ils étaient devenus amis la première fois. Ils s'étaient mis dans le pétrin ensemble puis elle est doucement devenue une partie du groupe.

"Bonjour Harry. Aller entrez, entrez." invita Hagrid en s'adressant aux trois garçons. Harry pouvait sentir la viande fumée et le gâteau trop cuit brûlé. "Faîtes comme chez vous."

"Bonjour Hagrid." Harry entra en premier. "Voici mes amis, Ron Weasley et Drago Malefoy."

"Salut." souri Ron au demi-géant alors que les trois enfants s'asseyaient.

"Un Weasley hein? J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à chasser tes frères de la forêt." Il posa sur la table quelques gâteaux et le thé. "Comment se sont passé vos cours?"

Harry décrivit sa première semaine en détails. Il s'amusa de la diatribe d'Hagrid concernant Rusard et Miss Teigne, puisqu'Harry ne pouvait supporter ni l'un ni l'autre.

Finalement, tous se détendirent. Drago raconta l'histoire de sa beuglante et son altercation avec Blaise. Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa déclaration Harry espéra que cela viendrait avec le temps.

"Le prends pas mal, mais j'ai jamais aimé ton père. J'lui fais pas confiance."

"Comme beaucoup de personnes, Monsieur." Drago acquiesça, il s'abstint soigneusement de toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un seul gâteau, prétextant qu'il n'était pas très fan du sucré. Harry et Ron savaient que c'était pur mensonge, Drago avait un faible pour les sucreries.

"Alors, Harry… As-tu eu des nouvelles de… ah comment elle s'appelle…? L'éleveuse de chats."

"Mrs Figg. Je l'appelle Gran. On s'est écrit une fois, mais je lui écrirai une autre lettre dimanche." expliqua Harry. "Elle vous remercie pour la chouette d'ailleurs. C'est agréable de pouvoir rester en contact avec elle."

"Oh ce n'est pas un problème." sourit Hagrid, un peu embarrassé. "Alors Ron, ton frère Charlie, comment va-t-il? J'l'ai toujours bien aimé, il sait y faire avec les animaux."

"Il est en Roumanie, il étudie les dragons là-bas, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment. Bill lui rend visite parfois."

"Je suis jaloux, j'aimerais voir des dragons." Hagrid regarda par la fenêtre d'un air rêveur. "Ce sont des créatures fascinantes. ça ne me gênerai pas d'en avoir un."

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard. "Monsieur, est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée?" demanda Drago un peu inquiet.

"Ce sont des créatures à l'humeur plutôt volatile Hagrid." se risqua Harry

"Ils sont juste incompris."

"Hagrid, s'il vous plaît, ne prenez pas de dragon. C'est illégal et ce n'est pas bon pour une créature de cette taille, aussi sauvage et magnifique, de rester enfermée. Ou laissée dans une maison ou…"

"Bien Harry. J'ai compris. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment." Harry savait qu'Hagrid lui mentait.

"Je sais. Je pouvais déjà l'imaginer Hagrid. Ce ne serait pas juste pour le dragon."

"Tu as raison bien sûr."

Harry avait juste à espérer que cela suffirait à éviter l'histoire impliquant Norbert.

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Draconis et Draco sont la même constellation. Draco étant le nom "anglais" de Drago. J'ai laissé le texte original, même si je sais que Draconis n'a jamais été le nom de Drago. Et puis, j'aime bien cette idée que Drago soit une sorte de surnom. Un peu comme Ron avec Ronald.

* * *

Des commentaires, une opinion, un petit mot pour l'auteur ou la traductrice, n'hésitez pas, je ne mord pas! ;)


	8. Chapitre 7

Hey! Salut tout le monde!

Nous voici de retour avec le chapitre 7! Je rappelle que ni l'univers, ni l'histoire ne m'appartienne. Je ne possède que la traduction.

J'ai transmis toutes vos reviews à Tia et Cel (l'auteur et le beta-reader anglais). Ils sont ravis de voir tant de compliments, c'est cool, ils vous remercient et moi aussi!

Je poste rapidement le chapitre avant d'aller dodoter! (Vive le boulot en période de fêtes! X) )

Réponses aux reviews:

Miss-Stark99 : C'est fait! Et merci beaucoup, c'est super d'avoir de bons retours sur un travail qui prend un peu de temps mine de rien! Alors, bonne lecture! :)

Matsuyama : Aoutch! désolée, cette erreur est restée invisible à nos corrections! je corrigerai ça! Merci ! X)

Poussin Fou : Merci, bonne lecture! :)

Maxine3482: Merci de continuer à la suivre, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! :)

Morgane93 : Salut! Merci de continuer à suivre, et ne te mets pas en retard pour lire mon chapitre, je vais m'en vouloir de la poster tôt maintenant! XD

Nathydemon : On verra bien ;)

Shinzo Sumi : Merci de la lire :)

Lilaaaas : La réponse dans ce chapitre!

Rose-Eliade : Merci

Mini-Yuya : Coucou! Merci beaucoup, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles

DetectiveRan008 : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir! J'attends tes impressions sur ce chapitre aussi :) Et n'aie pas l'impression de déranger, je ne vois mes mails que dans la journée! ;)

Charliee3216 : Tant de jolies compliments me font énormément plaisir, merci beaucoup!

Yzeute : Et bien, la voilà! :)

Lord Harold James Gryffondor : D'abord, t'avais pas plus simple comme pseudo? X) Je rigole, j'adore! juste que c'est pas commun. Ça change de pas mal d'histoire de voyages dans le temps, et je voulais vraiment la partager pour ça. Ensuite, je publie un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. C'est un peu long et frustrant pour certains, mais j'essaie de fournir une traduction qui soit la plus proche possible que le texte original. 

Voilà! Je n'ai plus que deux mots à dire : Bonne lecture! 

* * *

Chapitre 7

Harry et Drago étudiaient ensemble dans la salle commune. Alors que Ron défiait Dean dans une partie d'échecs sorciers, comme on pouvait s'y attendre Dean perdait lamentablement. Un peu plus loin, Hermione étudiait elle aussi et Neville lisait au coin du feu. Lavande et Fay regardaient un album photo tandis que Seamus triait ses cartes de Chocogrenouilles.

Seamus était celui qui avait le plus de cartes après Drago et ces derniers s'étaient échangés leurs doubles dans la matinée. Ils avaient même partagé avec Harry, Dean et Hermione les cartes les plus communes pour qu'ils puissent commencer leur propre collection.

Dans la soirée une préfète arriva et posa une note sur le tableau d'affichage près de la cheminée.

"Les première année?" appela-t-elle et des "chut!" retentirent un peu partout avant que le silence ne s'installe. "Les premiers cours de vol commenceront cette semaine, ils auront lieu jeudi après-midi." Il y eut une acclamation collective. La jeune fille retint un peu sa respiration avant de parler à nouveau. "Vous partagerez ce créneau avec la maison Serpentard" Il y eut un grommellement général chez les première année et la préfète fit un repli stratégique dans son dortoir.

"Bien… C'est juste génial... comment ruiner sa joie de voler en partageant la leçon avec ces andouilles." pesta Drago en retournant violemment sa feuille.

"Hey ! On peut juste l'utiliser comme une chance de prouver qu'on est bien meilleur qu'eux." dit Harry pour encourager son ami.

Drago acquiesça et baissa les yeux vers sa copie. "Ron!" appela-t-il. "Tu comptes venir et faire tes devoirs ou non?"

"On n'a pas besoin de s'en occuper avant vendredi."

"Ron ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'énerver le Professeur Rogue."

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry et toi êtes ses chouchous, que tu dois lui lécher les bottes."

Il y eut un silence étrange alors que les quelques personnes se trouvant dans la salle commune commençaient à digérer cette bribe d'information.

"Est-ce que tu viens de dire que les chouchous de Rogue étaient des Gryffondors?" demanda Fred en se penchant vers Harry. Il observa les deux garçons essayant de deviner s'ils les faisaient marcher.

Dean acquiesça. "Ouais, vous auriez dû voir ça. Harry a récolté douze points et un sourire. Drago en a eu deux. Il les a même défendu contre Zabini."

"Il vous a… défendu ? tous les deux contre un Serpentard?" demanda Fred éberlué.

"Ouais, il les a menacés de retenues."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Presque tout le monde dans la pièce les écoutait. "Rogue déteste les Gryffondors plus que tout au monde."

"Euh… et bien…." Harry remarqua que tout le monde les regardait fixement. "Ben… Zabini a traité Drago de traître à son sang et ils ont commencé à se disputer. Je me suis interposé en précisant qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être violent. Je ne voulais pas que Rogue nous expulse pour s'être battu durant son premier cours. Zabini a insulté ma mère de …" Harry avala sa salive. "Zabini a insulté ma mère de sang-de-bourbe. Puis le professeur est arrivé et semblait vouloir rôtir Zabini sur place."

"Waouh. Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie?"

"Aucune idée, mais j'aimerais que ça continue comme ça."

"Merde ça craint." se plaignit George en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son jumeau. "Ça nous aurait été utile d'avoir un peu d'aide de la part de Rogue."

"Vous avez tenu bon sans lui jusqu'à maintenant." sourit Harry.

Le cours de vol eut lieu à quinze heures trente. Les Gryffondors s'empressèrent de se diriger vers le hangar à balais. Hermione et Neville traînaient un peu derrière.

Harry se tenait entre Drago et Ron. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors étaient alignés les uns en face des autres.

Avant que Madame Bibine n'arrive, Blaise et Theo Nott ont profité de l'opportunité de railler Drago et ses nouveaux - meilleurs - amis. C'était sur le point de dégénérer en bagarre lorsqu'elle arriva, juste à temps.

Harry sourit à Drago et cria à son balai de se lever. Ça lui semblait aussi naturel que de respirer, c'était instinctif. Voilà ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il planait au-dessus du terrain.

Soudain Neville commença à décoller du sol et les souvenirs d'Harry le rattrapèrent violemment. Harry ne put rien faire alors que Neville s'écrasait au sol.

"Bon, personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène Mr Londubat à l'infirmerie. Aucun balai dans les airs."

Harry lança un regard désolé à son ami.

"Hey, Neville a fait tomber ça." Drago ramassa le Rapeltout. " Il est chanceux, ça ne s'est pas brisé, ça vaut plutôt cher." Si Drago disait ça, le petit objet inutile était visiblement rare et précieux.

"Je vais prendre ça." Theo récupéra la boule en verre des mains de Drago.

"Hey, rends-le Nott!" ordonna Drago tendant la main pour atteindre la bille.

"Bien sûr, puisque tu le dis." ironisa Theo en lançant le rapeltout à Blaise.

"Cool! merci, je pense que je vais le garder Nott." annonça Blaise en le lançant en l'air pour le rattraper à nouveau.

"Donne-le moi." demanda Harry.

" Tu pourrais peut-être venir et le récupérer toi-même." Blaise monta sur son balai et commença à les survoler trois mètres plus haut.

"Harry, ne fais pas ça." dit Drago en tirant un peu sur la manche d'Harry.

Harry se libéra et suivit Blaise dans les airs. Les deux garçons prirent de plus en plus de hauteur. "C'est juste toi et moi ici, tu sais ça?"

Blaise lança un regard vers le sol, là où tous les autres criaient. "Je sais." Blaise lui adressa un sourire carnassier. "Je suppose qu'on devrait redescendre alors." Harry ne voyait pas ce que le serpentard avait en tête. "Voyons voir à quelle vitesse, vous les traitres à leur sang, pouvez voler." Blaise balança la bille le plus loin possible et Harry s'élança dans la même direction.

Le balai répondit parfaitement aux mouvements d'Harry, qui récupéra le Rapeltout d'un geste vifavant de se redresser, pour éviter de s'écraser face contre terre.

"HARRY POTTER."

Harry commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais un regard vers le visage de son professeur lui fit tenir sa langue.

"Je n'ai jamais vu… tant d'imprudence…" disait le professeur McGonagall qui semblait rouge de colère. "Même votre père… vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou!"

"Je suis désolé Professeur." s'excusa Harry.

"Ce n'était pas de sa faute, Professeur!"

"Pas maintenant Malefoy."

"Mais Professeur! Nott…" commença Ron.

"Mr Weasley!" coupa le professeur. Elle soupira et fit léviter les balais pour les suspendre aux murs. "Potter suivez-moi. Jamais dans toute ma carrière..." soupira-t-elle.

Harry était aussi nerveux que la première fois mais suivit McGonagall sur le même chemin que la dernière fois d'après ses souvenirs, assez vagues. Harry souffla de soulagement lorsque le professeur frappa à la porte du professeur Flitwick et demanda Olivier Dubois.

Dubois sortit de la salle de cours, et semblait vraiment étonné mais suivit le mouvement comme on lui avait demandé. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs, puis entrèrent dans une classe vide. Le Professeur chassa Peeves et se retourna face aux deux garçons, son regard sévère se fanant légèrement.

"Harry voici Olivier Dubois." présenta le Professeur. "Dubois… Je vous ai trouvé votre attrapeur."

Le visage de Dubois s'illumina comme si tous ses rêves étaient devenus réalité en une fois. "Vous êtes sérieuse professeur?"

"Il a un talent inné." Elle secoua la tête. "Il a sûrement hérité ça de son père. C'était la première fois que vous montiez sur un balai Potter?"

"Oui. Gran ne voulait pas me laisser essayer, même une fois."

"Oh par Merl…." Le professeur souriait maintenant. "Dubois, il a attrapé ceci." dit-elle en lui montrant le Rapeltout. "Après un piqué de dix-huit mètres. Se redressant complètement, il n'a aucune bosse ou égratignure. Cette acrobatie aurait sûrement tué Charlie Weasley." Le professeur parut ensuite un peu pâle.

"Non?! " Dubois regarda ensuite Harry comme s'il était une sorte de Dieu. "Bon à ce point?"

"Oui." approuva-t-elle.

"Il a la carrure d'un attrapeur." commenta Dubois. "Il aura besoin d'un balai léger. Un Nimbus ou un Astiqueur."

"Je vais demander au professeur Dumbledore si on peut faire une entorse au règlement." soupira-t-elle et murmura quelque chose à propos de l'équipe de Serpentard.

"Professeur, êtes-vous en train de dire que je vais faire partie de l'équipe de ma maison?" demanda Harry.

Elle fit oui d'un signe de tête. "Je veux entendre que vous vous entraînez dur. Je ne veux pas avoir à changer d'avis sur votre punition."

"Oh merci, professeur." dit Harry en souriant. "Je vous promet de le faire. Dois-je me procurer un balai?"

"Ça serait une bonne idée." Le Professeur sourit puis sortit de la classe.

"Oh professeur! Puis-je récupérer le Rapeltout. Je voudrais le rendre à Neville. Il l'a fait tomber lors de sa chute."

"Tiens." Dubois lui lança la bille de verre, qu'Harry s'empressa d'attraper pour la mettre dans sa poche.

"Bien Mr Evans je vous laisse avec Dubois à partir de maintenant." dit-elle en les laissant seuls.

"Bon, as-tu déjà vu un match de Quidditch Harry?"

"Oui… monsieur."

"Appelle-moi Capitaine."

"D'accord… Donc quel type de balai me conseilles-tu?" demanda Harry à son aîné.

"Donne-moi une idée de ton budget."

"Mon fond financier?" Dubois acquiesça lentement, avec un regard quelque peu surpris. "Deux millions de gallions." Les yeux d'Olivier s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes, essayant de déterminer si Harry lui mentait ou non. "Il semblerait que la fortune complète des Potter m'a été léguée."

"Je vois. Alors je dirais un Nimbus 2000. Bien que, pour être honnête, pour ce prix tu peux avoir une version customisée." Dubois semblait un peu désorienté.

"Je ne pourrais pas l'acheter en boutique." pensa Harry. "Je dois juste envoyer un hibou à la boutique?"

"Ça devrait le faire." sourit Dubois au garçon. "Tu as intérêt à être aussi bon que le professeur le dit. On a vraiment besoin de gagner."

"Je serai encore mieux… je le promet."

"Les entraînements commencent la semaine prochaine. On se voit sur le terrain Evans."

Harry retourna joyeusement dans la salle commune avec Olivier Dubois. Olivier décida que le garçon élevé par des moldus avait besoin de tout connaître sur le Quidditch.

Harry écouta attentivement, même s'il savait déjà tout. Le capitaine des Gryffondors pourrait se marier au Quidditch si c'était légal : Mrs Olivier Quidditch.

"Tu as tout compris Harry?"

"Oui." Harry sourit. "J'ai compris. Mais j'ai une question"

"Vas-y."

"Es-tu sûr qu'avoir Fred et George dans l'équipe est sans danger?" plaisanta-t-il. Olivier rit tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Bien trouvé Harry."

Harry accepta le compliment d'un signe de tête, puis ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. Tous ses amis étaient là debout et inquiet. "Je peux leur dire?" demanda Harry à Olivier.

"Bien sûr, mais qu'ils ne le disent pas aux autres maisons. Faisons en sorte que tu sois notre arme secrète."

"Ok." se réjouit Harry avant de se précipiter vers ses amis. "Hey les gars."

"Harry tu vas bien, est-ce que McGonagall t'as donné une retenue?" demanda Ron.

"As-tu été expulsé?" demanda Hermione.

"Tu lui as dit ce qu'il s'était passé?" demanda Drago. "On peut aller parler au directeur."

"Je vais bien les gars."

"Bien, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? "

"Elle m'a donné des entraînements de Quidditch obligatoire."

"Quoi?" s'exclama Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

"Je suis le nouvel attrapeur des Gryffondors." dit fièrement Harry.

"Pas possible!" Drago et Ron le félicitèrent. "Bien joué mon pote. C'est incroyable."

Ron sourit sournoisement. "Attends juste qu'on le dise à Nott et Zabini, ils vont être verts de jalousie."

"On ne peut pas leur dire."

"Pourquoi?"

"Ce sera une surprise pour notre premier match. Imagine leurs visages quand je serai sur le terrain avec mon balai." Même Hermione eut un léger sourire malveillant. "En parlant de ça, il faut que je commande mon balai."

Harry répondit aux questions pendant qu'il écrivait à la société Nimbus.

'Cher société de balais Nimbus.

Mon nom est Harry James Evans-Potter, j'ai récemment obtenu une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison et souhaiterais vous acheter un Nimbus 2000. Vous trouverez la somme requise ci-jointe. Pourriez-vous envoyer ce balai à mon capitaine Mr Olivier Dubois?

De plus, je souhaiterais vous commander un Nimbus Astro rouge à envoyer à cette même personne le 2 Octobre prochain. L'argent est aussi joint.

Je vous en remercie.

H.J. Evans-Potter'

"Harry tu demandes un deuxième balai?" demanda Drago.

"Ce n'est pas pour moi… C'est pour Dubois. Son anniversaire est le 2."

"Comment le sais-tu, Harry?" interrogea Hermione.

"Ton anniversaire est la semaine prochaine, celui de Ron est le 1er Mars, celui de Drago le 5 Juin. Pour Neville, pareil que le mien. Les jumeaux sont nés le 1er Avril, Johnson à Halloween, Katie Bell et Spinnet le 1er Janvier et le 31 Décembre." Harry haussa les épaules. "Je suis bon avec les dates."

"Et tu comptes donner des cadeaux aussi chers aux personnes que tu viens juste de rencontrer? Je t'aurais tué si tu m'avais offert quelque chose d'aussi coûteux." lui dit Hermione tandis que Ron approuvait d'un signe de tête.

"Mince alors!" se plaignit Harry en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"Rien… rien du tout."

"Harry!"

"J'ai déjà commandé ton cadeau." lui annonça Harry en baissant la tête.

Hermione resta bouche bée. "Tu vas m'offrir un cadeau pour mon anniversaire?" Harry acquiesça. "Tu n'aurais pas dû."

"Si… parce qu'on est ami." Hermione sourit en rosissant légèrement. "J'ai juste commandé une carte cadeau à Fleury et Bott. Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir d'autre."

"Tu m'as offert une carte cadeau." Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras. "Merci Harry."

Harry se raidit… il ne s'était pas habitué aux marques d'affections… dans son passé Hermione n'était pas très démonstrative. "C'est bon. J'ai mis cent gallions dessus… je pensais en rajouter cinquante pour Noël."

"CENT GALLIONS! ES-tu fou?!" Hermione respira un peu pour se calmer.

"Tu ne peux l'utiliser que pour des livres."

" Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais m'acheter d'autre de toute manière ?" Hermione réfléchit et se reprend avant de poser sa seconde question d'un air las et résigné. "Tu ne comprends pas la valeur de l'argent, pas vrai?"

"Pas vraiment, non."

"Oh Harry." soupira-t-elle, semblant abandonner. "Merci."

* * *

Alors? Des commentaires? Que vous ayez aimé ou non, donnez moi-vos impressions, je les transmettrai à l'auteur! :)

Bonne nuit et passez de bonnes fêtes! On se retrouvera en 2017 les amis!

Bisous! :)


	9. Chapitre 8

Hey! Coucou! (oui je suis en retard, l'année commence bien hein? ça change quelque chose si je m'excuse?*yeux larmoyants de cocker*) En parlant d'année, je vous en souhaite une bonne, chargée imagination débordante, de bonheur et de tout un tas de petite choses qui formeront des supers patronus quand vous en aurez besoin (je crois que je pars loin dans mon délire)

Bref, en espérant que vous ayez été gâté pour Noël (pour ceux qui le fêtent) et dans tous les cas un bon réveillon!

Réponses aux reviews!

DetectiveRan008 : Merci j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes! Pour Harry, il faut bien qu'il y ait des failles, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle.

Miss-Stark99 : Doucement, Drago vient juste d'entrer chez les gryffondors, ça serait un peu tôt pour un balai aux couleurs de la maison! ;)

Yzeute : whoaw ça c'est du compliment! *o* Merci

Pims10: Je transmets à l'auteur ;)

Rose-Eliade : Merci. Et oui, mais lorsque je l'ai lu en anglais, pour moi Harry se permettait de gâter ses amis parce qu'il est riche et que vu la guerre qui arrive, il se dit autant le faire dès maintenant. Après chacun à sa libre intreprétation ;)

TeZuKa j : On voit bien dans le chapitre avec le gobelin qu'il sait de quoi il parle. Je pense qu'il utilise le fait d'être enfant pour se permettre de mentir parfois.

Charliee3216 : je trouve aussi :)

Marie la Petite : Merci à toi de continuer à la lire

le Poussin Fou : Pas dans ce chapitre mais quelque chose me dit que tu auras ta réponse bientôt! ;)

yuki-master : Vu que ton opinion reprends celle de Rose-Eliade et que vos reviews sont presque les mêmes, je t'invite à lire ce que je lui ai répondu :)

donnaqueenly : Merci de la lire, et du coup la voici! :)

Yami Shino : Whow! ça c'est de la review! Je suis d'accord avec toi sur la quasi-totalité. Je reste persuadée qu'on a tous un peu des quatre maisons en nous, et qu'il y a des caractères différents malgré les qualités principales repérées. Avec une amie, on s'amuse parfois à dire qui serait dans quelle maison à notre avis. Ben, ma sœur qui à mes yeux est une Gryffondor type du "fonce-dans-le-tas-et-on-ramasse-les-morceaux-après" est en réalité une serdaigle (je suis restée abasourdie un moment quand j'ai vu ça). Et à mes yeux, Rogue est un pur Serpentard (je défendrais toujours ma maison :p). Et pour le balai, je transmets! ;)

AdelheidRei : Merci de les lire :)

lunaleena : Et bien la voici!

: Salut et bienvenue alors! :) Je ne compte pas arrêter avant le dernier chapitre, même si ça prend du temps et de l'énergie, ça me fait avancer, et j'aime ça. Merci de la suivre et de me laisser cette review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant.

Je vous rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice. Que le monde appartient à Rowling et que l'histoire est à Tia (lien dans mon profil! ;)

Et maintenant, bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 8

Harry s'installa à droite d'Hermione à table, Drago et Ron en face d'eux. Il aimait appartenir à un groupe et être capable de le partager avec Drago. C'était agréable d'être entouré de tous ses amis.

Juste avant que le repas ne commence, Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, s'approchèrent d'eux suivit par Crabbe et Goyle.

"C'est ton dernier repas, Potter?" lança Zabini.

"C'est Evans-Potter… et non Nott, je n'ai pas été renvoyé."

"On ne voudrait pas salir nos langues avec ce nom de sang de bourbe." grogna Blaise.

La bouche d'Harry s'amincit de fureur. "Tu sembles plus courageux maintenant que tu es à terre entouré de tes copains."

" Je peux te battre quand tu veux Potter."

"Evans."

"Peu importe. Que dis-tu d'un duel sorcier, juste les baguettes, pas de contact?" Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la familiarité de la situation. "Tu sais ce qu'est un duel sorcier, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, je le sais. J'étais en train de choisir mon second." Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades. "Drago, tu voudrais bien l'être?"

"Bien sûr." C'était un bon moyen de prendre sa revanche sur les Serpentards, néanmoins ce serait dans le cas ou Harry mourrait, ce qui avait peu de risques d'arriver.

"La salle des trophées est toujours ouverte. Minuit."

"On se voit là-bas." Harry acquiesça et les quatre Serpentards les quittèrent, lançant un dernier regard à la table des professeurs, pour être sûrs que les professeurs étaient occupés.

"Tu ne peux pas y aller! Tu…"

"Hermione on ne va pas vraiment y aller. C'est évident que c'est un piège. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Vraiment?" demanda Drago.

"Tu peux y aller si tu veux, mais moi je n'irai pas."

"Oh! Très bien alors." Elle semblait beaucoup plus calme maintenant alors qu'elle retournait à son repas. Ron et Drago semblait confus, mais retournèrent également à leurs assiettes.

Harry dormit bien, il se rappela à quel point il avait été fatigué après cette nuit, la dernière fois. Son rêve le porta dans les souvenirs de l'aventure qu'ils avaient vécus avec Ron.

Cela le réveilla avec le début d'une prise de conscience.

Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de son combat contre Voldemort. Qu'arrivera-t-il s'il le manque? S'il manque sa rencontre avec Touffu. Bien qu'à la vérité, il n'était pas impatient de trouver à nouveau le miroir.

Harry ne pouvait plus dormir en sachant que Touffu et la pierre étaient vulnérable face à Quirrell. Harry avait besoin d'y réfléchir: Que devait-il faire?

Il pensa d'abord à aller voir le directeur mais oublia rapidement cette idée. Il ne lui avait jamais apporté son aide sous la forme qu'Harry avait espéré. Il pourrait aller voir le Professeur McGonagall ou Rogue ou encore Hagrid.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait simplement serrer la main de Quirrell pour en finir avec ça.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent dans l'obscurité de la chambre, logiquement, ça pourrait marcher. Tout ce qu'il aurait à faire serait de toucher le parasite pour l'expulser. Comment pourrait-il y arriver?

Zana fut réveillée par les mouvements d'Harry et miaula pour exprimer son mécontentement dessus.

"Bonjour ma grande." Harry sourit et sortit du lit. Le dortoir était encore très sombre lorsqu'Harry enfila quelques vêtements chauds et descendit dans la salle commune avec Zana sur ses pas.

"Lumos Maxima." Harry contrôla la quantité de pouvoir entrant dans sa baguette, pour qu'elle lui donne juste assez de lumière pour écrire. Harry s'installa ensuite à un bureau près de la cheminée et commença alors à noter toutes ses idées.

Il écrivit tout ce qui lui venait en tête pour tuer Quirrell et que cela ressemble à un accident. Puis les pours et les contres de cette idée. Les idées d'Hermione étaient toujours les meilleures *****.

Il écrivit ce qu'il pourrait se passer, à son avis, s'il le disait à chacun des professeurs. Ainsi que les pours et les contres de cette idée.

Que se passerait-il s'il guidait les choses, pour qu'elles se produisent comme elles se sont passées la première fois? Encore une fois, les pours et les contres.

Il se pencha sur la première idée, il avait plus d'avantages mais un inconvénient majeur : cela ne préparera pas ses amis aux horreurs qui viendront.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Zana? Que dois-je faire?" Le chat émit un miaulement et frotta sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.

"Merci." Harry caressa sa chère amie féline. "Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi."

Le chat miaula puis sauta du bureau sur les genoux d'Harry. Il utilisa son temps pour écrire une lettre à Mrs Figg avant de décréter qu'il avait besoin de courir un peu pour s'aérer la tête.

Dans sa vie passée, Harry s'était rendu compte que courir tous les matins lui était bénéfique. C'était un bon moyen de s'éclaircir les idées et lui faisait se sentir mieux lorsqu'il n'avait pas accès à un balai ou un terrain de Quidditch. Il avait repris cette habitude depuis son deuxième jour à Poudlard.

"Harry, Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Ron en se frottant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les [r]ouvrit, Harry sautillait sur une jambe.

"Je m'étire, je vais aller courir."

"Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu faire ça?"

"Pour que je ne me froisse pas de muscle." expliqua Harry, en lançant à son ami un regard confus. Il pensait que c'était évident.

"Non, je veux dire… courir. Aussi tôt."

"Je fais ça depuis plusieurs mois." Il s'agissait plutôt d'années mais ce n'était pas la peine de le préciser. "Ça m'aide quand j'ai des cauchemars."

"Tu as souvent des cauchemars?"

"La plupart des nuits." admit Harry. "J'y vais maintenant. Tu veux venir?"

"Tu sais quoi? Tu as piqué ma curiosité"

"Super." sourit Harry.

"On réveille Drago?"

"À toi l'honneur." s'amusa Harry alors que Ron se ravisait de réveiller le blond. Les deux garçons quittèrent la salle commune et Harry conduisit Ron vers la plus grande cour intérieure par un passage secret.

"Comment connais-tu tout ça? On est là depuis seulement deux semaines"

"J'ai observé tes frères. Ils sont sacrément pleins de ressources. Ça rend tout tellement plus rapide." C'était un mensonge, certes, mais un crédible.

Ron fit juste un signe de tête et observa les murs. On pouvait y voir des griffons marchant et volant à travers les briques. "Dis, tu penses que c'était un couloir privé pour Godric Gryffondor?"

"C'est très probable oui." acquiesça Harry en ouvrant la porte au-dessus d'eux. Il aida Ron à monter l'échelle pour entrer dans un placard à balais près de la cour.

"Wow c'était rapide."

"Ouais, c'est plus facile quand tu n'as pas à sauter ou attendre que les escaliers reviennent."

Ron sourit. "Très bien. Alors, montre-moi ton parcours."

"Viens par-là." Harry montra d'abord à Ron quelques étirements avant de commencer à courir. Harry prit un peu d'avance autour de la cour, et Ron fit six tours avant de s'asseoir vers les escaliers pour reprendre son souffle.

Ron observa Harry. Pendant sa course il n'était pas tout à fait le même que d'habitude. Il vit la détermination sur le visage d'Harry. Harry se dépassait à chaque tour, depuis le premier jusqu'au dixième. Ron n'avait plus vu personne avec une telle détermination depuis que Charlie s'entrainait au Quidditch quand il était encore à la maison.

"Merci, mon pote." Harry prit l'eau que lui tendait Ron et vida la bouteille.

"Humm Harry tu es sûr que ça va?"

"De quoi? Ah, oui." Harry sourit à son ami. "Je me sens super bien maintenant. Mais j'ai définitivement besoin d'une douche."

Ron fit oui de la tête, laissant ses préoccupations de côté. "Ouais… tu es trempé jusqu'aux os."

Harry baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'il avait bien transpiré à travers les vêtements de sport qu'il portait. "Et toi ça va?"

"Ouais, je passe mon temps à fuir les jumeaux. Ce n'est pas si dur." Le visage de Ron était encore un peu rouge et il reprenait encore un peu son souffle mais avait étrangement apprécié la course.

"Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?" demanda Drago. Le blond était en train de se coiffer devant le plus grand miroir lorsqu'Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans la salle commune.

"Harry m'a emmené courir." lui expliqua Ron en retirant son t-shirt. "C'était plutôt amusant."

"Tu devrais venir la prochaine fois Dray." proposa Harry alors que Zana lui sautait dans les bras. "Hey ma grande."

"Et être trempé de sueur. Non merci."

"C'est sûr… ça serait ennuyeux…" ironisa Harry "Tu viendras toi, Hermione?"

Hermione réfléchit un moment. "Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait un esprit sain dans un corps sain." Elle prit une grande respiration. "Bien sûr, quand?"

"Demain, six heure."

"Très bien." Elle ne semblait pas spécialement ravie par cette idée mais ferait visiblement l'effort.

"Hey, je peux venir moi aussi?" demanda Seamus.

Harry accepta d'un signe de tête, un sourire naissant au visage. Peut-être pourrait-il préparer ses amis à ce qui viendra finalement. "Ce serait génial."

Le vendredi c'est Neville, Dean, Fay Dunbar et un Drago réticent qui les rejoignirent dans leur course quotidienne. Tout le monde blaguait constamment se mesurant aux autres pour savoir qui courrait le plus loin. Tout le monde s'amusait.

Bien qu'il y a ensuite deux inconvénients de taille. Tout d'abord, cela entraînait une compétition pour les douches lorsqu'ils revenaient dans la salle commune. Ensuite cela laissait moins de temps à Drago pour se coiffer, quelque chose qui était moins qu'acceptable aux yeux du blond. Samedi matin, il abandonna l'idée se huiler les cheveux et se présenta face à Harry et Ron avec un discours particulièrement tranchant sur la prestance. Ils en rirent et lui dirent alors qu'il était mieux ainsi.

Harry avait dit à tout le monde que ce dimanche était un jour de repos et qu'ils n'iraient pas courir ce matin-là. Ce qui expliquait que tout le monde était resté au lit.

Tout le monde à l'exception d'Harry, Fred et George.

Les jumeaux observaient les premières année depuis vendredi et furent surpris de voir Harry seul ce dimanche. Ils avaient remarqué qu'il était le leader et avaient admiré sa détermination.

"Hey Evans!" appela George.

"Oh Potter!" fit écho Fred.

Harry ralentit doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter. Il avait réussi à aller deux fois plus vite aujourd'hui que personne ne le distrayait. C'était beaucoup moins amusant sans ses amis.

"Oui?"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Ouais, pourquoi tu es tout seul aujourd'hui?"

Harry avait du mal à respirer. "Je monte un club de sport." Harry haussa les épaules. "Juste pas le dimanche."

"Pourquoi?"

"La discipline, la condition physique, et juste parce que c'est amusant." Harry était toujours aussi clair que possible avec les jumeaux. On y gagnait beaucoup de temps avec ces farceurs.

"Oh." Les garçons s'échangèrent un regard. "Ok, voilà le marché."

"Dubois dit qu'on a besoin de plus de discipline."

"On a aussi remarqué lors de nos…"

"…efforts personnels. La discipline nous a aussi permis quelques fois..."

"…de nous en sortir." lui dirent les jumeaux. "Ça te dérange si on se joint à vous?"

"Pas aujourd'hui. Les dimanches sont à pour moi. Mais oui. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Ron lorsque vous vous montrerez. Et aucunes farces."

"Tu as notre parole d'honneur."

Harry se tourna vers Fred.

"D'accord… Tu as aussi ma parole." L'autre jumeau leva ses mains en signe de reddition.

"Six heure dans la salle commune, demain matin."

"On se voit là-bas."

"Oh et Harry?"

"Oui?"

"Bienvenue dans l'équipe."

"On va détruire Serpentard cette année!"

* * *

Petite Note :

...Il écrivit tout ce qui lui venait en tête pour tuer Quirrell et que cela ressemble à un accident. Puis les pours et les contres de cette idée. **Les idées d'Hermione étaient toujours les meilleures***.

J'ai traduis un peu littéralement à cet endroit. Je suppose que dans le passé, lorsqu'ils partaient dans une aventure ou à la recherche des Horcruxes, ils faisaient régulièrement ce genre de choses que du coup Hermione était douée à ce "jeu" d'hypothèses avec avantages et inconvénients.

* * *

Et voilà! Oui, ce chapitre est un peu court! Mais je me rattrape bientôt!

Si vous avez des avis, n'hésitez pas, le bouton "review" ne vous mangera pas! ;)


End file.
